


The Kids Aren't Alright

by babybirdi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone lives, Multi, Qui-Gon Jinn lives AU, This is based off a tumblr au, eventually, there will be stormpilot, well thats the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdi/pseuds/babybirdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rey… why does that name sound familiar?”<br/>“She’s a Kenobi. Obi-Wan’s granddaughter."</p><p> </p><p>Based off an AU tumblr post I saw where Qui-Gon Jinn was never killed by Darth Maul and instead lived to help see Anakin train as a Jedi. Anakin never turned to the Dark side, and instead was there to help Padme raise Luke and Leia. Luke follows in his father's footsteps to become a Jedi and Leia follows in Padme's to become a key figure in the Senate. As a family they end Palpatine's reign. Everyone is happy.</p><p>Some years have passed, and the First Order has risen and is led by Snoke. Ben Solo has completed his training and is now a Jedi Knight, assigned on a mission to find a girl by the name of Rey before Snoke and the First Order get their hands on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is probably a little rough - the idea hit me this morning between classes so I didn't have a whole lot of time to think/plan anything and I really just wanted to get it out. That said, I hope you all enjoy.

Ben Solo sat anxiously outside of the Jedi Council, waiting for them to admit him. He’d been visiting his mother at the Senate when the summons had come.

A summons by the Council always jolted his nerves. He’d only been a full-fledged Knight for a few years, and to enter the chamber without his old Master at his side tended to leave him unsure of himself.

Master Luke had always known what to say or do, and his presence put his apprentice at ease in the face of the Masters and Grand Master of the Council.

He knew each of the Council Members personally - had grown up surrounded by them in one way or another. Hell - his own grandfather was the Grand Master now, after Obi-Wan had stepped down. But to enter the Council Chamber, where each of the members were no longer family nor friends, but allies and commanders, rattled Ben Solo to his core.

He was lost in thought when the doors to the chamber slid open, and a female Togruta stepped out.

“Ben. We’re ready for you,” she said softly.

His head whipped up, and he was on his feet in an instant. “Master Tano,” he bowed quickly.

Ahsoka Tano smiled, blue eyes glittering in amusement as she gestured for him to enter the room before her. He did so, forcing himself to stand tall and calm his thoughts.

The Council sat in a semi-circle, with the Grand Master seated in the center. Master Tano moved to her place at his right, sitting and folded her hands on her lap.

Anakin Skywalker watched his grandson calmly from his seat at the head of the room. He watched him fold his hands before him, bowing.

“Ben Solo. We have called you before the Council to present a mission.”

Ben visibly straightened. “What sort of mission, Grand Master?”

“A rescue, of sorts. Of a very essential entity.”

“He means a girl,” Master Tano simplified. “A girl who is powerful in the Force.”

“If she is powerful in the Force, then why is it she needs to be rescued? I’m not sure I completely understand the situation, Grand Master.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke is pursuing her. We believe he means to seduce her to the Dark Side, to join the First Order,” Master Tano answered for the Grand Master.

Ben felt himself grow cold. He’d been in a position such as that before, just over a decade before. He’d been in training with his Uncle when a group known as the Knights of Ren had tried to sway him to join them. They attacked and murdered several of Luke’s other students before the Master had arrived to help fend them off.

_You’re a waste of potential here,_ one of the Knights had told Ben. _With us, with the Dark side, you could become so much more._

Ben jerked back to the present, knowing what it was he must do.

“I will find this girl and return her to the safety of the Light,” he bowed.

“Good,” Grand Master Skywalker smiled. “Now that that has been settled, Ben, will you accompany me to your Grandmother’s? She’s gotten it into her head that you’re avoiding her.”

Just like that, the seriousness that he attributed to the Council when they resided in the chamber was erased, and the dozen faces around him were just that - faces of people he had grown up surrounded by.

Ben fell into step besides his grandfather as they exited the chamber to walk to the transport platform, where a shuttle would be waiting to carry them to the family’s residence on the planet.

“Will you tell me more about this girl I’m supposed to be going after?”

Anakin nodded, resting his bionic hand on the arm that Ben offered him as they made their way down the corridor.

“Her name is Rey. She trained with Luke for a short time, as a youngling, but before she could be assigned a Master, the Knights of Ren attacked the Temple. You remember, I’m sure. During the evacuation, she strayed from the Jedi Order. We’ve been keeping an eye out for some time now, but it seems that Snoke has been as well.”

“Rey… why does that name sound familiar?” Ben mused, mostly to himself.

“She’s a Kenobi. Obi-Wan’s granddaughter. And she’s the one whose life you saved that night.”

Ben halted in his tracks, remembering. A little girl in beige, hair pulled back into three buns stacked atop one another. He’d teased her about the hairstyle once, not long before the attack. Luke had been particularly fond of her, much as he had been of Ben.

“Snoke and the First Order are after her. If they get their hands on her…”

Ben shook his head. “They won’t. I will get to her first. I’ll bring her back.”

Anakin turned to face his grandson, his gaze desperate. “Ben. I need you to listen. If, by chance, they’ve already gotten to her, and she has begun a path towards the Dark, you must end her. Her potential for - “

“I am going to get to her first,” Ben interrupted. “I’ll leave tonight. I’ll leave as soon - “

“Ben.”

His brown eyes flicked up to Anakin’s blue ones. The Grand Master put a comforting hand on the young Jedi’s shoulder.

“We’ll alert your pilot as soon as we board the transport. Then we’re going to sit down with your mother and grandmother and enjoy dinner. Then you’ll leave. We have a little time. He hasn’t found her yet, but we have an idea of where she’ll be. And - like you said - you will get to her first.”

Ben dragged in a long breath before releasing it.

“Does Obi-Wan know?” he asked, voice small now. "About - about Rey?"

“Obi-Wan has not heard from his family in some years now. Else we would have discovered the girl sooner, I’m sure. I fear something has happened to them - to Rey’s parents.”

Ben nodded as they stepped onto the transport platform.


	2. A Living Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more work (meaning I went back and read over/did some actual editing) went into this chapter, so hopefully this will get better as we go.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Rey had had the same recurring nightmare for the last week. In it, white-helmeted men came out of the dark and surrounding her while the village she’d been adopted into burned. The screams of those she considered to be her friends were what caused her to startle awake every night, covered in sweat and panting for breath.

It was nearly impossible to fall back asleep after these dreams, she’d discovered.

Tonight’s night terror was like all the others. Except the white helmets were accompanied by a knot of black-cloaked and -masked men. It was these who surrounded her this time, each of them igniting a red lightsaber as they tightened the knot around her.

When she woke, it took her several long seconds to realize that the screaming was not a reminiscent of the dream - that the sounds she heard were real screams coming from outside her hut, in the village.

Cursing, she kicked her way out of the pile she called a bed, scrambling to grab her staff where she’d leaned it against the wall of her hut. They’d been attacked by ruffians before, but something told her this was different. That her dream had been more than just a figment in her mind. She knelt to grab a cloak from the dusty floor - desert nights were always freezing - as someone came in through the door.

“Rey - they’re here. The First Order. They’re here for you. You need to run.”

The old woman standing there - Gala, who always had some new bit of gossip to share - had little emotion on her face, though her eyes betrayed her fear.

“What do you mean, for me?” Rey gasped. “What would they want with me?”

She knew why, but she needed to ask. She needed it to be said out loud, by someone other than herself.

“The Force,” Gala breathed.

Rey knew she was Force sensitive. She had faint memories from childhood of being taught the simplest uses, but she’d lost the ability to connect to her powers a long time ago. How the First Order had found her, on this forsaken outer rim planet that housed nothing but an endless desert, was beyond her.

Rey snatched up her satchel, grabbed Gala’s hand and tugged the woman after her as she burst out of the hut.

It was, without a doubt, the exact scene from her nightmare. On the opposite side of the central open space, fires were already burning.

“It’s already too late,” she said aloud, causing the stout old woman to turn to her.

“No, you can still run. Run into the desert and - “

A blaster shot slammed into the communications array at the center of the village, only yards from where they stood. Both women flinched, ducking.

“I want you to find all the little ones and hide them,” Rey commanded, taking both of Gala’s hands in her own. “If they want me, they’ll have to fight me. I’ll distract them as long as I can.”

“But, Rey - “

“Go!” she commanded, pushing Gala towards one of the structures that had yet to be set on fire. As soon as she was gone, Rey spun, trying to determine where the shuttles, upon which the troopers now flooding the village had come, were located.

They weren’t killing anyone, she noted grimly. Not yet at least. Just rounding them up, cornering them.

A pair of the white-helmeted troopers noticed her standing there, and started towards her. Perhaps they’d identified her as their target, or perhaps she was nothing more than another civilian to round up. Either way, Rey tightened her grip on her staff, sinking into the fighting stance she’d learned gave her the best advantage when she was outnumbered.

She lashed out like a viper, swinging her staff through the night air, cracking the first stormtrooper on the head and sending him to the ground even as she twisted to strike the second. When they were both down, she raised her head to discover more approaching, and she sank back into a defensive stance.

After knocking out half a dozen of the troopers, she found herself in the clear, and took the chance to run. If her dream was anything to go by, the black-masked men would be coming next, with their terrifying red sabers. Rounding a burning hut, she slammed into a stormtrooper who’d been looking the other way.

Rey was on her feet in an instant, staff ready to strike when she noticed that the trooper’s helm had fallen off.

Dark, frightened eyes stared up at her.

“You’re her,” he gasped, scrambling back. “You’re the girl we’re here for.”

She snatched up his fallen weapon, swinging her staff over her shoulder so she could better wield the blaster.

“If I take you hostage, what are the chances they’ll let me go?”

“I - what?”

She repeated the question, thumbing off the blaster’s safety. Her gaze was hard, jaw set. Her hands, however, shook.

“I - not likely. I’m just a trooper. But - I think - I think I could help you. Try to help you, at least.”

She glanced behind her, towards the sound of approaching doom. She didn’t like it, but her instincts - no, the Force - was telling her she should believe this man.

“I don’t have time to argue about why I should trust you. What’s your name?”

“Don’t have one.”

“What do they call you, then?” she snapped, growing impatient.

“FN-2187,” he stammered.

Her brows drew together, then she shook her head. “Alright. Up you get. How do you propose to help me?”

“If you promise to take me with you, I can get you to a ship. The shuttles are empty - “

She was grinning before he’d even finished, giving him back the blaster and offering a hand to haul him to his feet. “Take me.”

They’d made it to the expanse of open ground between the edge of the village and the ramp of the nearest ship when Rey felt them. The helmet-less trooper, FN-2187, choked in a breath and went crumbling to the ground, having been struck in the side by one of their frightening weapons. Rey turned, swinging her staff towards the nearest of the black-garbed men.

It was pointless, she knew. But she’d already decided she would not be taken alive.

She struck her target, surprising them both. He hadn’t yet ignited his lightsaber, a mistake that his comrades did not make.

They had her surrounded. Rey snarled. “Fight me! Come on! I know you can, so why don’t you?”

She was coiled, ready. She calculated, trying to determine if she could get another solid hit in before they incapacitated her or demolished her staff.

“You will put your weapon down, and you will come with us,” one of the Dark Knights rumbled through his mask. She’d heard rumors of them and their acts against the Republic.

“I will do no such thing,” she growled back. “You will not take me alive!”

Rey threw herself to the side, sweeping low with her staff to strike two of them at the knee, ducking as another exchanged his saber in favor of a staff of his own. She turned her full attention to him, noting how the rest stepped back to observe the duel.

She struck fast and she struck hard, not particularly caring how quickly she would tire, fueled by her urge to escape or to go down fighting.

It could have been seconds or minutes later that she landed a solid blow to the side of her opponent’s head, the sound of metal crashing against metal pulsing around them as he dropped like a stone.

Rey turned, in time to see a flash of blue as another lightsaber ignited, scattering the remaining Knights surrounding her.

_Run for the transport at the edge of the village!_ a voice slammed into her mind.

She knew without question that the voice belonged to the Jedi now standing between her and her assailants. Rey looked to the helmet-less trooper on the ground besides her, groaning in pain. Without giving it another thought, she helped him up and half-dragged him away from the First Order shuttles and their attackers.

“Was that… a Jedi?” the injured trooper mumbled.

“Yes. Looks like we’re getting out of here alive, FN-whatever-it-is. Just hang on.”

She stumbled up the ramp of the waiting ship, half-dumping the trooper to the floor as soon as they were inside.

“You could be a little more gentle,” he groaned, clutching his side.

“Yeah, well you’re not exactly easy to carry,” she huffed, looking around the space they now occupied. “Hello? Is anyone - “

“Ben?” a man’s voice came, followed by it’s owner a moment later - a man in an orange pilot’s suit. His dark hair was slicked back, and his eyes flicked between. “You’re not Ben. Where is he? Who are you?”

“Ben? The Jedi? He - ”

“Poe, start the ship! We’ve got to leave, quickly!” the person in question ordered, bounding up the ramp as it began to close.

Poe, the pilot, nodded, quickly returning in what Rey could only assume was the direction of cockpit. As the ship came to life around them, he shouted back. “Anyone care to explain why there is a wounded stormtrooper in my loading bay?”

The Jedi Ben looked down at the two persons on the floor.

“You’re Rey, but who’s he?”

“He was helping me to escape. And how -“

The ship shuddered, cutting her off as she lurched sideways, crashing into the Jedi’s side. He caught her, steadying her as the ship settled and sped away from the planet. She moved away from him quickly.

“How do I know who you are? Because I was tasked with finding you. Your name is Rey, and you are very in demand by a great many people at the moment.”

She snorted. “Is that what you want to call it? I’m Force Sensitive. I know what I am, and what I could be. I know that whatever Sith is in charge now wants me, and I’m assuming you and yours want me too. But here’s a thought. Did any of you ever consider maybe I don’t want to be involved?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you reading this, I appreciate you all. Comments/suggestions/reviews are more than welcome! (I would love to hear feedback from all/any of you!) I'll try to have the next chapter(s) up in the next few days.


	3. The Grand Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to all - I tried to get this chapter up last night but our wifi was down. As you'll see, this chapter is from Grand Master Anakin's perspective - I plan on bouncing around a little as the ideas come to me to help show/tell what has happened that is different from the cannon.
> 
> That said, here you all go.  
> Enjoy xx

Anakin Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi Council, stared out the window of the sitting room in the tower he and his family stayed in when at the Capital. He’d changed out of his formal robes, and now stood in more casual attire of a simple shirt and bottoms.

Out and below, the city stilled thrummed vibrantly with life, not seeming to have noticed that the sun had gone down hours ago. It caused him to long for the quieter world of Naboo, where he had many fond memories.

It was there where Padme had been queen, before taking on the role of senator. It was in Lake Country where they had married, and later, where their children had been born and raised. His family would return to Naboo for a time, he decided, after Ben came back with the girl. A break from the rush of city, and a few weeks of peace from the busy life as the Grand Master. Ahsoka was more than capable of handling things in his absence.

His thoughts wandered away from future plans to Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who’d discovered him nearly seven decades before on Tatooine. Qui-Gon, now well into his thirteenth decade, was closing in on the end of his lifespan. The old master had retired some time ago, electing to stay at the first Jedi Temple on Ahch-To, to advise Luke when and where he could on the training of those who were brought to them with Force sensitivity. Perhaps they’d make a stop there, on the way to Naboo, to check in on the younger Skywalker.

Sighing, Anakin shook his head. His son would be doing just fine. The only trouble Luke had ever had encountered in his years as a Master had been when the Knights of Ren, the First Order’s version of Jedi, had attacked the Temple and killed several of the Padawans in residence. It was thanks to Luke and his nephew, still an apprentice himself at the time, that no more had been killed.

“You’re worrying again, Annie,” Padme’s soothing voice came from the doorway of the sitting room.

He turned, smiling at her. “Me? Never.”

Padme entered the room as she entered any space - with her head high and eyes alight. Age had not dimmed her spark, nor taken away her ability to be the person that all eyes turned to. She continued to dress as though she hadn’t retired from the senate, her sense of fashion still something that women across the Republic looked to for inspiration (currently she wore a gown of midnight blue, a favorite shade of hers, paired with a silver circlet). 

She was still the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Even now, after all these years, no one could compare to the woman he loved. And Anakin… he was still falling in love with her, every single day.

Padme slipped so easily into his embrace, and they held each other as though they’d been separated for years rather than minutes.

“ _Your_ grandson is going to do just fine,” she murmured, stepping back to look up at him. “If you didn’t believe that, you wouldn’t have sent him.”

“ _My_ grandson? If I recall, it was _your_ daughter who fell in love with a smuggler from Corellia that allowed his existence in the first place.”

She grinned. “Never mind all that. Leia takes after you more than you realize sometimes, and her son as well. Ben will be back in no time, especially with that boy, Dameron, as his pilot.”

Anakin exhaled. “Sometimes I wonder why Han doesn’t help out any more, and then I remember they’re fighting again.”

Leia’s ex-smuggler husband had always been willing to pilot for the Jedi Order in the past, but ever since Ben had left home to train with his Uncle on Ahch-To, the couple had hit a rough spot. When Ben finally finished his training, things seemed to only get worse.

Leia still saw her son, just about every day, as she continued to serve in the Senate while he was not far away at the Jedi Temple continuing his work as a full-fledged Jedi Knight. But neither Anakin nor Padme could remember the last time the boy had spent time with his father, nor the last time all three members of the family had been on the same planet, let alone in the same room.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Padme said. “You’re thinking about intervening. About trying to fix their relationship. But let me tell you, Anakin Skywalker. Not everyone is bound to be perfectly happy in marriage. Not everyone will be as successful and lucky as we were.”

“I know,” he sighed, bending to press a kiss to her temple. “I just want our daughter to be happy.”

“Right now, I’d say she’s pretty happy. She’s doing good work in the Senate, carrying on what we helped to start. She smiles more than I’ve seen in a long time, if you’d pay attention. You know as well as I do that she was never one to settle. To be honest, I’m still surprised they haven’t dissolved their marriage. That means they want to try to work it out, just now isn’t the right time. And who could blame them, honestly, what with the First Order running rampant as they are.”

“You are right,” he chuckled. “And perhaps I haven’t been paying close enough attention if I hadn’t noticed.”

“You’ve been distracted. You took on a huge role when Obi stepped down so soon after taking up the position of Grand Master after Master Yoda passed. It wasn’t easy on any of us, but you especially.”

He nodded, and they lapsed into comfortable silence, standing at the window for a long while.

“I want to go back to Lake Country for a while, once Ben returns,” he confided softly. “A few weeks or months. Just an extended vacation of sorts. The whole family. Even Luke if we can convince him.”

Padme hummed, leaning her head against his chest.

“You’re still worrying,” she mused. “Tell me, what’s so important about this assignment you’ve given him that’s troubling you so much, Annie?”

He started slowly. “You remember the attack on Ahch-To, and how some of the Padawan’s left for a period after? A few never returned. We started to refer to them as waywards. One of them, possibly the youngest, was particularly gifted. We recently located her - she’s grown now, nearly twenty. And our sources tell us that Snoke was close to discovering her location as well.”

Padme sucked in a breath at mention of the Supreme Leader of the First Order. “But, if he gets a hold of someone with high sensitivity to the Force, trained or otherwise - “

“I know,” Anakin nodded. “I know. Ben has assured me repeatedly that they will get to her first, but there is still a chance.”

“Who is she? What’s her name?”

He looked down at her, and she could see the raw feeling in his eyes - that alone gave away the personal importance of the girl, not just the need to reach her before the newest Dark Lord did. She was someone he knew, or someone of importance to someone that he knew.

“Her name is Rey,” he told her. “Rey Kenobi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to leave comments - I enjoy seeing everyone's feedback immensely! If any of you feel the need to contact me about/discuss anything of the story with me in a more private way than through the comments, feel free to shoot me a message on tumblr (username: babybirdi).
> 
> Love you all and I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow!


	4. Light and Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next one a little earlier than planned. We're back to the younger generation for this one!
> 
> Enjoy xx

”Take me back,” Rey said when it was clear he had nothing to say to her desire to be left out of the conflict between the Republic and the First Order.

It took Ben a moment to comprehend this new demand that had just come from her mouth.

“Excuse me?”

“Take me back to Jakku, right now.”

Still on the floor, the stormtrooper scoffed. “We go back, we’re dead.”

“I don’t care. That village - those are my people. Without me - “ the girl tried to argue.

Ben silenced her with a small wave of his hand. All he succeeded in doing was fueling her anger, as she shoved back, turning his attempt against him for a moment.

“How dare you, _Master_ _Jedi_!” she sneered. “You will not silence me, you will listen to me!”

“No, _you_ will listen to me! The trooper is right - returning would be suicide.”

“Have you ever heard the phrase the few are not worth more than the many? I would willingly loose my life if it meant that the village - “

“The village is already beyond helping, Rey. The only thing you’ll find there is fire and death. Even if they had gotten to you, the First Order would not have spared the rest of them.”

“You don’t know - “

“Yes, I do,” he snarled. “And if you don’t believe me, ask your _friend_ here. I’m sure he knows all about it.” He jabbed a finger down at the stormtrooper in emphasis. “The First Order does not know mercy. They do not spare the lives of standers-by.”

“I-I… he is right,” the trooper said after a moment. “This was supposed to be my first mission, but… we’re ordered to leave no survivors. It’s easier that way, they say.”

Ben watched as the girl seemed to shrink, her shoulders slumping as she looked down at him. “They’ll kill them all, just because of me?”

She looked to be on the verge of tears, and through the Force Ben could sense her distress. Softening, he tried to reassure her. “No, not because of you. They do it because they are a terrible regime set on controlling the galaxy. To them, your village was inconsequential.”

“And what was it to the Republic?” she asked, the bite returning to her tone.

He didn’t know how to answer that.

“I didn’t think so,” she murmured, shaking her head. Dropping her gaze to the stormtrooper still on the floor, she clenched her jaw. “Does this ship have a med-bay? We’d better get him patched up.”

“Yeah. Right this way.”

After leaving the girl to see to the trooper’s wound, Ben made his way to the cockpit, where Poe was staring through the front view port at the hyperspace tunnel they were speeding through.

“You should relax for a while,” Ben suggested.

Poe lifted the corner of his mouth in a half-smile. “She already giving you a headache?”

Ben shot him a look, and Poe laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. If something happens, have BB-8 alert me, okay? Otherwise, don’t touch anything,” Poe instructed, unclipping from the pilot’s seat and rising. “You sure you’re okay though?”

Ben nodded in affirmation.

“I’m serious, Ben. Just because you’re a big-shot Jedi Knight doesn’t mean you’re invincible. If something is wrong - and not just something bothering you about the girl or the mission, but anything…”

“Poe, you’re my closest friend. If I need to talk, you’re the first person I’d go to.”

“Good,” the pilot said, patting him on the shoulder. He turned to go, before pausing one last time. “And I meant it. Don’t touch anything. You might be a Jedi Master, but you’re a shoddy pilot at best.”

“Hardy-har. Get out of here.”

He listened to the pilot retreat until the thrumming of the ship drowned out his footsteps, leaving Ben in relative silence. After a few minutes, there was a bright burst of laughter from the direction of the med-bay, and he knew Poe was making friends with their passengers. He tuned them out, sinking into meditation.

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye out or something?” the girl’s voice broke through his concentration.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since Poe had gone back. If he had to guess, it had been at least an hour. Slowly, he turned to face her.

“I was multitasking,” he shrugged.

She stood in the portal, leaning against one side. She looked slightly out of place, in her sand-hued garments designed for disguise and protection from the sun.

“You never said your name,” she said.

“Hmm?”

“Poe Dameron is the pilot. Finn - that’s what he decided on - is the trooper. But who are you? According to what I’ve heard, Jedi Master’s have names, too.”

“Ben. Ben Solo. And you’re Rey. Rey…” he trailed off, not sure if he was meant to reveal her ancestry or not.

“Something tells me you know something about me that I don’t,” she said, stepping into the cockpit and sinking down in the pilot’s seat. “And not about my Force sensitivity. I know all about that.”

“When’s the last time you used the Force?” he asked, truly curious after she’d managed to block his attempt at silencing her.

She pursued her lips. “At least a decade ago. At least, intentionally. Why, was it that bad?”

He shook his head. “Quite the opposite, actually. Your potential hasn’t changed just because you’ve been neglecting your ability. It’s still there. You just need to be taught how to unlock it.”

“I already told you, Master Ben Solo, that I want no part in this. Light, Dark… Republic and First Order… I don’t want to be in the middle of this war.”

“It’s not an all-out war, not yet. But I don’t think you get a choice, Rey. One way or another, someone was going to find you - “

“I suppose I should be thankful then? That it was you and not those - those _monsters_ hiding behind masks?”

Again, he was unsure of how to answer her. So he tried a different approach. “I don’t know if they intend to train you in the ways of the Light Side. All I know is that I was sent to retrieve you, and to bring you before the Jedi Council. Grand Master Anakin will surely allow you some input on what you are to do from there. Mostly, they just want to keep you where they know you’ll be safe. Snoke and the First Order would not be so kind as to give you a choice on whether or not you pursue your abilities.”

“I don’t want my power. The Force - I don’t want it. If I don’t have to use it, then I won’t.”

He raised a brow. “You didn’t have to turn my silencing against me, yet you did. You don’t have to accept it - I know _I_ won’t try to make you accept it - but it’s a part of you. A part that might not be so easy to block for the rest of your life.”

As she opened her mouth the reply, a shudder ran through the hull, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

“Are you okay?” he barked as another tremor shook the ship.

She struggled upright. “I - yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

“What happened?” Poe’s voice shouted as he came running into the cockpit. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Ben gasped.

“Uh, guys? Are we supposed to be out of hyperspeed?” Rey asked, sounding panicked.

They all looked out the view-port.

“This is bad,” Poe said quietly. “This is very, very bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading and giving feedback! I appreciate it immensely. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend!


	5. The Smuggler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go with chapter 5.
> 
> Enjoy xx

The situation was, indeed, very bad.

Looming before them was a smuggler’s ship, and it had locked onto to them as soon as they fell out of hyperspace.

“Okay, but why did we drop back to normal speed again?” Rey asked, dropping into the copilot’s chair when Poe reclaimed his own seat.

“The hyperdrive on this piece of junk has been acting up. It must have cut out. I knew I shouldn’t have taken this ship. Should’ve stuck with my baby. But _noooo_ , the council insisted we take a fully-stocked transport,” Poe grumbled.

“In their defense, just you and I hardly fit into your ship anymore,” Ben commented. “Let alone with an extra passenger. Or… two.”

“Your droid keeps beeping at me and I have no idea what he’s trying to say but - what is that?” the stormtrooper - Finn, Rey said his name was - leaned into the cockpit. Behind him rolled the orange and white patterned droid that was called BB-8.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting or something?” Ben asked.

“Are we just ignoring the smuggler’s ship that’s locked onto and disabled us?” Rey shouted. Her hands were flying over the controls on the copilot’s side of the console.

“What are you doing? Stop touching stuff,” Poe said, trying to bat her hands away from the buttons. “You’re going to - “

“I know what I’m doing,” she said, turning to meet his gaze head on. “I know how to pilot and repair ships. I’ve been doing business with the Junk Bosses on Jakku for the last five years to help the village out when times were rough.”

“If you know a way to get out of a tractor beam, by all means, go ahead. But in all my years as a pilot, I’ve never heard of anyone being able to get out of one.”

“Everyone be quiet,” Ben commanded as they were drawn into the docking bay of the oversized junker.

Surprisingly, the three others fell silent, all staring at him as he seemed to be listening to something. After a moment, he moved from the cockpit.

Rey, Poe, and Finn all looked at each other, before Rey closed her eyes, attempting to reach out with the Force. She was surprised at how easy it was once she tried.

“Two lifeforms approaching from behind us,” she murmured.

“Ben?” Poe called.

The Jedi had stopped just outside the cockpit. “It’s him. You and the trooper - Finn - stay here. Rey, you’re with me. This shouldn’t take long. Try and get the hyperdrive back up and ready to go.”

Looking at the other two one last time, Rey pushed up to hurry after Ben.

“I’m assuming you know this smuggler?” she asked as they stood at the top of the ramp while it slowly lowered to the ground.

“Yes,” Ben said, voice tight.

“Whoa, not a good history?”

“You could say that,” he said. “Just… stay by me. And don’t touch anything. And don’t wander off.”

She rolled her eyes, but followed him down the ramp only a step behind.

As their feet hit the floor of the docking bay, the sound of a gun being primed reached them. Rey, panicked, looked frantically to Ben, expecting him to ignite his lightsaber. “I thought you said you knew them?” 

Instead of moving to the defensive, his face was passive, and he sounded tired as he spoke. 

“Put the gun down, Uncle Chewie. It’s just me,” Ben announced.

Rey gawked at the Wookie standing a few yards away, lowering it’s weapon. Besides it stood an aging man, who squinted in disbelief.

“Ben?”

The Jedi seemed to stiffen, and now Rey could feel traces of anxiety rolling off of him. Without knowing why, she reached forward to rest a hand against the back of his arm.

“Father,” he said calmly after a few seconds. “Is there a reason you’re pulling ships in when they fall out of hyperspace?”

“What are you doing here, Ben? I thought you were on Coruscant with your mother. And who’s the girl?”

“I was given an assignment. This is Rey. I’m to bring her back to the Council. We’ve been having trouble with the hyperdrive - Poe’s checking it out now, but… if you could assist…”

Chewie the Wookie said something, then lumbered by, patting Ben on the shoulder affectionately.

“He’ll see what he can do,” Ben’s father said with a nod. Then, to Rey, “I’m sorry to hear you’ve been caught up in Jedi business, Rey. Name’s Han. Han Solo.”

“Han Solo? _The_ Han Solo? Who made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs?” she gasped.

“Twelve,” both Han and Ben said.

She looked between the two of them. “You never said your father was the legendary smuggler from Corellia!”

Ben shrugged. “You didn’t exactly ask.”

She made a face at that, then stepped forward to get a better look at the living legend standing before her. “Back at my village, on Jakku, passers-through used to tell stories of some of the feats you’ve accomplished. It’s - truly, it’s an honor, sir.”

Han gave a half smile. “I like you, kid.”

Ben made a sound of disproval. “Rey? If you could excuse us a moment,” he said, striding forward to latch a hand around his father’s arm and guiding him several paces away.

“Listen, Ben, just because your mother and I aren’t on good terms at the moment doesn’t mean - “

“The only reason you aren’t getting along is because you’re both too damn stubborn to see a good thing when it’s right in front of you. She’s too busy to look away from the Senate and you’re too caught up trying to relive your glory days, but let me tell you - if you’d just _try_ \- “

“Do not lecture me on how to go about my life, young man. I am your father - “

“Yes, you are. But when’s the last time you acted like it?” Ben snapped, voice rising.

Rey, sensing tension, edged further away, feigning interest in the contents of a stack of crates.

Han’s face lost any traces of emotion.

“You haven’t been my father since I went to train with Uncle Luke. You didn’t come to check up on me when Ahch-Too was attacked. You didn’t come to see if I was okay when I had to go to the hospital for a week when I was ill after that assignment to Dagobah. You didn’t even send congratulations when I completed my training and became a Master. I know Jedi are discouraged from having attachments, but you’re my father, damn you!”

He was breathing heavily, trying and failing to clamp down on his anger, another thing that Jedi were not supposed to harbor. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ben forced himself to calm down, to let the tension drain away. When he’d counted slowly to ten, he opened his eyes again, to find Han still watching him, this time with a look of loss on his face.

“Mom was always there, even if she wasn’t supposed to be. And you can try to say she found a way around it, that she used grandfather to get around the rules all you want, but you’d never been one to follow the rules. Just… I just want to know why you were never there.”

“I never felt that I belonged,” Han said slowly. “Everyone of you had some sensitivity to the Force, and I always felt that I was being left out in the dark. So I needed to figure out where I was supposed to be again. And I guess I just got lost.”

Ben sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Dad… listen. Just… just go see mom, okay? Just talk to her. Tell her what you just said to me. Okay?”

“And what about you?”

“What about me? I’m a Jedi. I have a duty to the Republic, to the Council, that I have to perform. Maybe after we can talk again, okay? But for now, I need to get Rey back to Coruscant.”

Han nodded. “Okay. That’s fair. More than fair, in all honesty. I - I’ll try and make contact with your mother.”

“Thank you,” Ben said, true gratitude in his eyes. As estranged as they were, he didn’t like to see his father in misery.

“Is there anything else you need from Chewie and I before you go?”

Ben shook his head. “I think we’ll be okay. We just need to make the quick jump over to Coruscant’s system.”

Han nodded as Chewie called out from the ramp to the transport, then turned to see Rey, still poking about in the crates, her feigned interest in their contents now genuine. “Keep an eye on that one… her curiosity may get the better of her.”

“She’s already given me a few headaches,” Ben grumbled, turning to head towards her.

Around them, an alert rang out through the cargo bay.

“What’s that?” Rey shouted, head whipping up.

“Someone’s attached at one of the side docks,” Han said.

Chewie told him something in Wookie, and Han nodded. “I’ve got a bad feeling about it, too. You kids, get on your ship and stay put for a minute while I see who’s come knocking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell by now, I'm attempting to follow some of the plot from TFA (and the other Episodes) while obviously making changes to better fit this story. As always, keep reading and sending feedback! I'll get chapter six out either tomorrow or the following day depending on how things go.


	6. Rathtars and Death Gangs

”Why are you just standing there? He said we should get back on the ship,” Rey said, one foot on the ramp and the other on the deck.

She’d abandoned her scourging through the crates of junk as soon as the exterior docking pad had set off the alert in favor of following direction from the infamous smuggler. It had beens several minutes now since Han Solo and Chewbacca had gone to investigate, and still the Jedi hadn’t moved from his spot on the bay floor.

Ben turned to look over his shoulder at her. “Something isn’t right. You wait on the ship. I’m going to see what’s happening.”

He heard the sound of her footsteps, and then she was besides him. “I don’t think so, _Master_ _Jedi_. If you’re going, then I’m going.”

He looked down at her, clearly ready to protest. But then he shut his eyes, exhaling slowly. “I don’t have time for this. If you’re coming, then fine. Go tell Poe and… Finn. And put a jacket on or something it’s freezing in here. And hurry.”

She visibly lit up, racing back to the ship. She was only gone a moment before she came pounding back down the ramp, still shoving her arms through the too-large jacket she must have gotten from Poe’s spare things. Who knew why the man had insisted on bringing an extra jacket was beyond Ben, but now he was glad for the pilot’s choice (especially since he’d noted Finn wearing the pilot’s favorite over what he’d wore under his armor).

He started walking as she reached his side, and the two of them moved quickly across the cavernous space after where Han Solo and Chewbacca had gone.

“Did Poe say anything about the status of the drive?”

“Just that it’s ready whenever we are. He and Finn were comparing Republic and First Order techniques.”

“I didn’t ask.”

She shrugged. They continued in silence until they reached the portal to the rest of the ship.

“You’ve been using the Force. I thought you said you didn’t want to.”

Rey opened her mouth, then gave it a second thought. Finally, she said: “I haven’t used my ability in years. I thought maybe I’d felt the same way all this time, but… I’m not the same person as the little girl who wandered into a village on Jakku a decade ago.”

“You never know until you try, right?”

“Something like that,” she conceded. She looked up, to find his gaze before them, but a small smile on his face. “This doesn’t mean I’ve decided - “

“I know. I’m just - I’m glad that you’re at least giving it a shot.”

As they entered the passage, they returned to silence once more, the only sound being their footsteps on the grated walkway beneath their feet.

“So… you and your dad…”

“I am not having this conversation with you,” he said quietly. “Least of all right now.”

She came to a halt. At first, he thought it was because she was upset with him - again - until she spoke. “What was that?”

He stopped as well, pushing out through the Force to feel whatever it was she’d sensed.

“How did you find that so quickly?” he asked.

“Does it matter? We should hurry.”

They began to move again, faster this time, towards the large number of lifeforms they’d sensed up ahead.

“Listen, Bala-Tik, you’ll get your money. I’ve got the rathtars, all I’ve got to do is deliver them to - “

“No, Solo. You listen. We’ve waited long enough. The Guavian Bosses want their money back, and they want it now. I - who’s this?”

Ben and Rey had come around the corner before realizing just how close they were to the group of men. Now they were in clear view of the Death Gang and it’s negotiator, who looked like he’d just stumbled upon the jackpot.

Han looked at them in exasperation. “No one of consequence,” he said shortly. “Just some customers who’ve strayed from their ship where I told them to wait while I was seeing to other business.”

“Is that so?” Bala-Tik chuckled. “Because if I’m correct, that girl is being hunted by the First Order, and they’d pay a pretty penny to get their hands on her.”

Rey’s eyes widened and she shrank back, even as Ben moved to stand in front of her.

“You’re not going to lay a hand on her,” he growled.

At a signal from Bala-Tik, the Death Gang raised their weapons.

“Whoa, hold on just a second here,” Han yelled, putting his hands up. “Surely there is a more civil way we can go about this? Come on, boys. Let’s just all head up to the main deck and - “

“We are done making bargains with you, Solo. But how about this - you give us the girl, andwe all go our separate ways.”

Han slowly lowered his hands. “Bala-Tik… I’m sorry, but you heard Ben here. You’re not getting the girl.”

An alarm began.

“Now what?” Han gasped, staring up at the flaring red lights.

Ben whipped around. “What did you do?”

Rey stared at him, her hand still on the button she’d slammed. “That was supposed to close the portal between us and them, but the - “

There was a roar from somewhere in the freighter.

“That can’t be good,” Han muttered, then turned towards his son and Rey, Chewbacca right behind him. “Bala, I’m sorry but now is not a good time to continue our negotiations. I highly suggest you get back onto your ship and leave as quickly as you can - “

The Death Gang open fired, and Ben lunged forward to put himself between the Death Gang and Rey, Han, and Chewie. His lightsaber ignited, and he deflected the blaster shots as they came flying.

“Rey - now would be a great time to close that portal!” he shouted.

“I’m working on it!” she yelled back, fingers flying over the control panel.

A second roar came, much closer - and then there was a rathtar, it’s tentacles reaching forward to snag a member of the Guavian Death Gang.

“Rey!”

She slammed the button down as the rathtar turned its attention from the scattering criminals and started towards them at frightening speed.

Chewbacca shot at it with his bowcaster, getting in two solid shots before the portal came down on the beast.

Ben breathed out, then turned towards the other three. “It’s time for us to go.”

The four of them started back towards where the transport sat waiting in the cargo bay. Rounding a corner, Han ground to a halt, throwing his arms out to keep the others back. “I should have known we’d be too lucky to have just one of them get out.”

Coming hurtling towards them was yet another rathtar. It turned sharply away from them, pursuing other prey. From behind them came blaster fire, and the four of them ducked for cover on either side of the corridor.

“You wanna tell me why this girl is so important?” Han asked his son from their hiding place. Across, Chewie was alternately taking cover and leaning out to get a few shots off,while Rey was pressed between him and the wall. After a few shots, Chewie rattled something off to Han, tossing the bowcaster across the gap. Han caught it, leaning out to take his turn exchanging fire with the Death Gang. Ben watched as Chewie led Rey quickly down a corridor, heading in the direction of the cargo bay and safety.

“Snoke wants her. She’s extremely sensitive in the Force.”

“And?” Han pressed, scoring a hit.

“And she might possibly be sort of related to Obi-Wan.”

“What?” he gasped, his attention on the stand-off evaporating. A blast hit just above his head, and both Solo men flinched.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Listen. I’ll cover you while you start after them.”

“What about - “

“I’ll be right behind you,” he said, and then he was up, igniting his lightsaber and defending his father’s crossing of the corridor, deflecting the blaster bolts as they came searing through the air towards them. As soon as Han was clear, Ben reached out to rip down a chunk of scaffolding with the Force, effectively blocking their pursuit.

They set off at a jog after Rey and Chewbacca, but they didn’t have to go very far before there was a scream and a loud slam. With a glance at one another, they sped up.

Rey came hurtling around the corner towards them, her head turned to look over her shoulder as she ran, causing her to slam headlong into Ben. He caught her by the shoulders, pulling her away for an instant to look at her - there was a nasty scratch across her cheekbone.

“Are you okay? What happened?” he asked.

“There was another one of those things - how many do you have on this ship? - and I managed to trap it between two portals but then Chewie was on the far side - don’t worry, he’s safe, I could see him on the security feed - and - “

“You should have waited at the ship,” Ben sighed, dragging her against his chest for a brief instant.

“I should have waited at the ship,” she agreed.

“Come on. Let’s find Chewie and get the hell out of here before anything else goes wrong,” Ben said.

“I really wish you hadn’t said that,” Han shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. As always, I appreciate everyone who reads/comments/gives feedback! We're moving a little away from the main storyline for a bit next chapter, but we'll be back to the action before long.


	7. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, ya know. Have the next chapter now.
> 
> Enjoy xx

_The little one looked up at him with her big hazel eyes. He’d just finished putting her hair back into it’s three buns - easy and out of the way - same as he did every morning for the last several months._

_“Grandpa, are we going to see mommy today?” her little voice asked._

_She’d noticed something, then. Perhaps it was the way he took extra care in helping her get ready for the day, or the way he’d been so slow to realize she was standing in the doorway to the kitchen an hour before._

_“Yes, Rey. We’re going to see mommy today,” he smiled gently as he knelt down in front of her. “And then after, I’m taking you to see a friend of mine, okay?”_

_“Okay. Do I know your friend?”_

_He had nodded. “Yes, you’ve met him before.”_

_After that, he’d taken Rey’s hand, and they’d left the dwelling they shared._

_They’d gone to the memorial where Rey’s mother had been laid to rest, nearly two years before. They’d stood in silence for some time before the little girl looked up at her grandfather._

_“She’s glad that you’re taking me to see the Grand Master,” she told him._

_He nodded. He hadn’t said the name of the man that they were going to see, but Rey’s statement only further assured him of her sensitivity._

_“Does it please her?”_

_Rey turned back to the marker. “I think so. Yes. She’d like it if I trained to be like you. I didn’t know you were a Jedi, grandpa.”_

_“I was. A long time ago.”_

_His answer seemed to satisfy her, for she nodded._

_“Are you ready to go see the Jedi Grand Master?”_

_“Yes.”_

 

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had not had a permanent home since he’d left the Jedi Order and had been raising his granddaughter. After he’d delivered her to Luke to begin her early training, he’d had no reason to stay in one place. So he hadn’t.

Now he found himself on a world all too familiar to him, from his younger days, some sixty years earlier. Coruscant had been almost like home to him, for a time, during Palpatine’s rise. After they’d thwarted his plans, however, the city-planet had become nothing but a reminder of all he’d nearly lost. Of all he still had left to lose, now that the First Order was so near to declaring war on the Republic.

Every step he took after entering the Jedi Temple sent him tumbling into the past. Here he had walked as a Padawan, trailing at Master Qui-Gon’s side. Right through there, he’d been given the task of training Anakin after some debate with the then Grand Master Yoda. And over there… there is where Anakin had told him the news he’d suspected for some time, that he’d married Senator Amidala in secret.

That had been a trying time indeed, what with the Council’s strict view on any form of attachment. But they’d all made it through in the end, and now here they were. Anakin, sitting as the Grand Master. Padme still playing a key role in the running of the Republic. And their two children, each powerful in their own ways.

“Master Obi-Wan. What a pleasant surprise,” a voice greeted him as he approached the stairway leading up to the Council’s chamber.

“Master Ahsoka. Good to see you’re still around,” he chuckled.

“Is the Grand Master expecting you? He hadn’t mentioned that you were coming to visit,” Ahsoka said with a smile, moving to offer the older Master an arm. He took it gratefully.

“I’m not sure if he’s expecting me - it was an impromptu decision to stop by when I found myself passing through the system.”

That wasn’t the entire truth, and he knew Ahsoka would see through the lie, but she didn’t comment.

“I’m sure he would love to see you, Master,” she grinned. “I’ll take you to him now.”

She led him to a chamber off of the Council’s, where the Grand Master stood at the wide window, his back to them, hands clasped behind him.

“Grand Master, you have a visitor,” Ahsoka called as they entered. “Let me know if you need anything further,” she said to Obi-Wan. She gave a small bow, which he returned, before making her exit.

“Master,” Anakin said, having turned to face him now. 

He was smiling. Really, truly smiling.

“You’re pleased about something,” Obi-Wan smirked. “That’s a first I’ve seen in a long time.”

“Oh, Master, how I have missed your company,” Anakin drawled dramatically, then burst into laughter, crossing to embrace the older man.

“If you call me ‘Master’ one more time, I’ll take off your other hand,” Obi-Wan teased.

“I doubt you’d be quick enough. When’s the last time you used your lightsaber, Obi-Wan?”

They moved to the lounge chairs positioned across from one another at the center of the room, taking a seat opposite each other.

“Now, tell me old friend… what brings you to Coruscant? I haven’t heard from you in much too long. I was beginning to wonder if something had befallen you. My only reassurance was that I would have felt it, I would think.”

“I had a dream, Anakin. About… about the little girl who I left in your son’s care. Something has happened.”

“You mean your granddaughter,” Anakin said, causing Obi-Wan’s head to lift in surprise.

“How - “

“It wasn’t hard to figure out, Obi. Even at such a young age, she took after you. I’m sure even now she’s as dramatic as you once were. But tell me more about this dream.”

Obi-Wan pondered for a moment before continuing. “She’s awakened. Her signature, I can feel it through the Force once more. I haven’t felt it since… since the attack at Ahch-To.”

Anakin nodded. “We’ve been keeping an eye out for her in recent years, in case she should ever access her ability with the Force again. We think we found her. I’ve sent one of my most trusted Jedi Master’s to try and retrieve her.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. “If you knew who she was, why didn’t you tell me that you’d found her?”

“For one, because I had no idea where you’ve been for the last who knows how long. And second… I didn’t know if he would get to her before the First Order did.”

Obi-Wan felt his body go cold at mention of those monsters.

“Who did you send, Anakin?”

“I told you, one of - “

“ _Who_?”

Anakin cleared his throat. “I sent Ben. Leia’s best pilot went with him.”

Obi-Wan pushed to his feet, beginning to pace.

“What is it? Ben is a Jedi Master and knows full well what he’s doing.”

“That’s not what I’m concerned about. He was the one they were after at Ahch-To, was he not? He was, I don’t need you to tell me that. He’s fully immersed himself in the Light now, but that means nothing if they get their hands on him. If they get their hands on both of them. Ben is like you once were, Anakin. He can be brash and disobedient - “

“He’ll get the job done, Obi-Wan. He has my full faith in his capabilities.”

Obi-Wan halted, gazing out the window.

“I’ve tried to reassure you, yet you’re still so troubled,” Anakin said, rising to join him.

“What did you tell him to do if she falls prey to the Dark, Anakin? What did you tell him to do if Snoke gets to her first?”

He didn’t answer for so long that Obi-Wan began to think he was being ignored, and turned to face him.

“Remember when we were at war with Palpatine? Remember when he tried to bring me to the Dark side?”

“I try my best to forget, but how can I? Yes, I remember.”

“What would you have done, had I turned to the Dark?”

Obi-Wan gaped at him in horror. “I know what would have been asked of me, but I never would have been able to do it. You’re my brother, Anakin. And I - I love you. I wouldn’t have been able to do it.”

“Even if it meant risking the fate of the Republic?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, eyes damp. “She is the only one left, Anakin. I can’t… I can’t loose her like I lost her parents.”

“I know. That’s why I sent Ben. Because I know that he will do everything in his power to bring her back to us. Back to you.”

Obi-Wan shut his eyes, going back in his mind to the last time he’d seen Rey. It had been so long now since he’d left her in Luke’s care. But perhaps now he would see her again.

That hope bolstered him, gave him a surge of encouragement.

 

 

_“I love you, grandpa. I’ll be okay,” she’d said as she hugged him one last time._

_“I know, little one. Just remember, Rey… These are your first steps.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may or may not be a few days before I'm able to post again but I'll have something up as soon as possible.


	8. More Flight than Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter on account of I didn't have as much time to write today. All the same, enjoy xx

Poe Dameron stared at the ex-stormtrooper sitting besides him in the cockpit of the Republic-Sponsored transport. It had been nearly half an hour since Rey had come running up onto the ship, asking for a jacket between scrambled words of an explanation, and then dashed back down to Ben.

In the time since, Poe had gotten to learn a little more about the ex-stormtrooper he’d helped decide to call Finn.

Finn had been in the First Order his entire life, having been taken as a very young child and not allowed any other views other than that of the First Order. Over the last few months of his training, he’d realized something - their enemy were people, just like them. Whether human, humanoid, or otherwise, the people that the First Order targeted were just that. People.

He’d never killed. He couldn’t being himself to pull the trigger. He’d decided that, at the first chance he got, he’d make a break for it. Get out of the First Order and never look back.

The mission to Jakku had been his chance. He’d planned on just disappearing into the desert - of just walking until he could go no further, if he had to - until he ran headfirst into their quarry. And then he’d made the split second decision to be the hero.

“You know, that’s pretty amazing,” Poe had said, leaning back in his seat, his feet up on the edge of the consul. “I’m willing to bet that I know someone who could find a place for you. You see, Ben’s mom, she’s a senator, and I’ve been working as her pilot for some years now. You could probably help her out, having insider information on the First Order…”

“If it means knocking them down a few pegs, then yeah. Sign me up. Just as long as it means I’m as far away from them as possible, I’m all for it. Besides… you guys saved my life. It’s the least I owe you.”

“Think nothing of it,” Poe beamed, patting him on the shoulder. “Now, what do you think could be taking them so long?”

“Who knows. Didn’t you say that the smuggler was Ben’s dad?”

“Mmm,” Poe nodded.

“I thought you said he was an ex-smuggler?”

“He _was_. Apparently he fell back into old habits. That happens, sometimes.”

They waited another few minutes before Poe rose to his feet. “Alright, this is getting a little ridiculous. You wait here with BB-8, and I’m going to go see if they’re nearby.”

He strode down the corridor of the transport, pausing to grab his blaster-rifle at the last moment before making his way down the ramp to the deck of the cargo bay. In all honesty, the only reason they’d be held up for so long was if there was trouble, and as much faith as he had in Ben and his abilities as a Jedi, an extra blaster was typically always welcome.

He’d made it halfway across the deck towards the portal they’d taken when it slid open, accompanied by a burst of blaster shots. Out came both Solos, Han supporting Chewbacca while Ben half-dragged Rey as she shot back at their attackers pursuing them. With his other hand he deflected shots off the blade of his lightsaber, sending them slamming back at the wall around the portal.

“Poe! We’re splitting up!” Ben roared, dumping Rey behind a stack of crates. “My dad’s got a fighter jet across the bay! Get to it, and I’ll meet you there!”

“What do you mean, we’re splitting up?” Poe shouted, already running to find the fighter jet.

“Why is that a question?” Han asked as he led Chewbacca towards the transport and up the ramp.

Poe watched from the corner of his eye as Ben knelt in front of Rey, and the two were clearly arguing about something, each of them jabbing their hands either towards the transport or the fighter jet.

Meanwhile, whoever had been in pursuit halted their onslaught in favor of screaming.

“Poe, move faster! There are loose rathtars!” Ben yelled.

“That would have been nice to know earlier!” he shouted back, finally reaching the covered fighter jet. “Oh, thank the old gods,” he muttered as he whipped off the sheet, more than pleased that it was a two-seater.

He heard the transport roar to life as he scrambled up into the fighter’s cockpit, flipping on the power and going through all the pre-flight checks in record time.

“Poe!” Ben’s voice reached him.

The pilot looked out over the wing to see him come running full speed towards him.

“Where’s Rey?”

“On the transport!”

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

“Because in all honesty, it might be safer if she and I aren’t together. This way, if something happens - “

“Stop right there. Nothing is going to happen so we’re not going to talk about the possibilities of anything happening. Get your ass up here so we can leave!”

Ben was still scrambling into the passenger seat as the transport rose off the deck behind them, pushing out into open space beyond the mouth of the cargo bay.

The fighter’s engine wined to full power - and then abruptly shut off.

“Dammit!” Poe yelled, slamming his fists onto the controls as a volley of blaster shots came flying towards them.

As though fueled by his anger, the engine came to life once more, and held.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” he cheered, keying the glass canopy closed over their heads as the ship lifted off the deck.

As they flew out of the bay, Poe scanned the open space beyond. “Where are they?”

“They’re meeting us on Takodana. My father seems to think we need Maz Kanata’s help. I’m humoring him because he’s agreed to go home to talk to my mother.”

“Oh, it’s about damn time,” Poe sighed, shaking his head as he prepped the ship for hyperspeed. “And what are the chances our new friends back there have already alerted the First Order?”

“I’d say we’ll probably stumble across a ship or two of theirs when we drop out of the tunnel. May I suggest we call for backup before we go in?”

“That maybe your best idea this entire trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm really excited for the next few chapter(s) that I have planned, and I will get to them as soon as possible! Comment, send feedback, etc., it's all appreciated!


	9. Times Have Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, things have been busy this week. This chapter is from Ahsoka's pov.  
> Enjoy xx

Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano sat before a memorial stone, deep in meditation. Since Master Obi-Wan had returned, her mind had been rolling at full speed, rolling through memories continuously.

She always found her ability to focus was stronger here, where Captain Rex had been laid to rest not seven years earlier. Sometimes she could still feel his presence, still feel him watching protectively over her like he always had.

_“Alright, that’s enough fun for one day, littl’un. Commander. Ahsoka.”_

_“…Ahsoka?”_

She gave up fighting the flood of thoughts she’d tried to drown out, allowing them to pour over her. The first day she’d met them all - Master Anakin, Master Obi-Wan, and Captain Rex. She’d arrived in the middle of a battle, and the three men had all looked at her with raised brows and doubt on their faces.

She’d proved herself right off the bat, and from there none of them dared doubt her.

Turning, Ahsoka leaned her back against the memorial stone.

_“Rex?”_

_“I’m here, Commander.”_

Her thoughts led her to the terrifying night of Order 66. Palpatine, no, Sidious, had enacted it, even after failing to draw Master Anakin to the Dark side. Ahsoka had been gone from the Jedi Order at the time, having needed to find herself.

_It had been dark. The Clone trooper captain and his squad had appeared out of nowhere, surprising her. She was on Coruscant still, as far from the Jedi Temple as she could get without leaving the planet - she had no where else to go. No place that she called home._

_“What are you doing here, Rex?”_

_“We are patrolling, Commander.”_

_“I’m not a Commander anymore, Rex.”_

_“To me you are, sir.”_

_Her wrist com had lit up then, and Anakin’s voice had crackled through._

_“Ahsoka? Ahsoka, come in. If you come into contact with any clones, run. Run as fast and as far as you can - “_

_“Master? What is it? What’s wrong?”_

_A moment later, Rex pulled out his holocom. A figure appeared over it. “Captain. Execute Order 66.”_

_His squad lifted their weapons, aiming them at Ahsoka._

_“No!” she’d shouted._

Order 66 had wiped out half their number, before the Jedi Generals had been able to stop it. She’d returned to her old Master’s side when all was safe once more. They’d rebuilt the Jedi Order, together.

_Rex threw the holocom on the ground, staggering back even as his men began to fire. Ahsoka brought her lightsabers up just in time, deflecting their shots back at them. At the same time, Rex was tearing off his helmet, throwing it away._

_“Stop!” he gasped, shoving into the last of his squad._

They’d been found, by Master Obi-Wan as he rushed through the Capital trying to find and warn any Jedi on the planet. Ahsoka, wide-eyed and in fear, and Rex, head in his hands, at war with himself. He’d turned against his men and his duty, to save Ahsoka.

_“Why did you do it?” she asked, when they were tucked away a few hours later in the guest rooms of Senator Amidala’s apartments. “Take out your own man. Not follow an order - “_

_“Because I couldn’t watch you die.”_

_“It was a direct order, Rex - “_

_“I know. I_ know _.”_

_His mind was still in turmoil. She could feel it, even from where she stood across the room, and it threatened to overwhelm her. So she’d crossed to where he sat on the edge of the bed, and placed her hand on his bare head. He’d removed all of his armor, and now sat in the plain black under armor._

_“It’s over. We’re safe now - “_

_“I betrayed my brothers, Ahsoka. I - why would they have us kill you? Why would they want us to kill the Jedi, our generals? I don’t understand…”_

_“Because Palpatine is the one behind it. He’s a Sith, Lord Sidious,” Anakin had said, having come in behind them._

_“Master,” Ahsoka had stood, rushing into his open arms._

_“I’m sending you both somewhere safe for the time being. To Naboo. I want you… I want you to look after Padme. She…”_

_“She’s pregnant with your baby, isn’t she, Master.”_

Ahsoka felt herself smile at the memory. At her Master’s surprise that she knew. It hadn’t been hard to figure out, what with his obvious relationship with the Senator.

_“As for you, Rex, I suspect I know why you didn’t act on the order you were given,” he’d gone on a few minutes later. “Your loyalties… you’ve worked under us for years. You’ve never done anything without confirmation from either of us, even if it was an order from higher up.”_

_“That’s it,” Rex had nodded. “That must be it.”_

It wouldn’t be until they’d been separated again, for over a decade this time, that they would learn that that wasn’t the only reason why he hadn’t been able to raise his weapon and end Ahsoka’s life.

Ahsoka exhaled slowly, tipping her head back against the memorial. “If only you could see us now, Rex,” she chuckled. “I wonder what you’d think about this new turn of events. I never really had the chance to ask you your opinion about the First Order. It never really mattered before.”

But it mattered now.

Ahsoka opened her eyes as she sensed someone approaching.

“Ahsoka,” Itra Xoldith, a young Jedi Knight bowed. “I thought I might find you here.”

“Were you looking for me, or for some quiet time with Rex?” Ahsoka smiled.

Ahsoka and Rex found the Force Sensitive girl together, two decades earlier. They’d practically raised her after bringing her back to Coruscant - Ahsoka as both mother figure and Master, and Rex as a father figure.

“Maybe I was looking for both,” she shrugged, settling besides her old Master.

“Tell me, Itra. What’s on your mind?”

“Ever since Master Obi-Wan has returned, I’ve felt troubled. I sense that something may happen soon, and I wish to go to see what it could be.”

Ashoka looked to the young woman sitting besides her. Itra had been troubled since the moment they found her, sitting on her recently-killed-mother’s throne, her father having defected to the First Order, leaving the child orphaned.

“If you feel it worth pursuing, then you may go,” Ahsoka nodded. “You need not ask for my permission, Itra. You’ve been a knight for nearly eight years now.”

“I like to let you know where I am. Both of you.”

Ahsoka’s face softened. “When I was young, we were taught that attachments distract you. That they are a weakness. But that is not always true. They can make you stronger. Even when they are gone, those that you loved are still with you. Always.”

Itra left not an hour later, boarding a small ship piloted by a friend of hers by the name of Jessika Pava. They were headed for a planet by the name of Takodana.

That night, Ahsoka stood with her old Master when the news came. Young Ben Solo had run into trouble and needed aid.

“Where?” Ahsoka asked, looking to the Grand Master.

“I suspect your Itra knows,” he said.

She shut her eyes. _Watch over her for me, Rex. For both of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! It may be a few days, since I have a busy week ahead, but I'll get something up when I can!


	10. Someone Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are formally introduced to Itra Xoldith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Long time no see. Apologies for that, but life has been pretty hectic. In this chapter, we meet an OC of mine, who definitely only exists in this AU... anyways. I know it's always pretty tricky with OC's, but I'm going to do the best I can with this, and use her (and any other potential future OCs) as a way to show just how different this universe is from Canon.
> 
> Again, apologies for the lack of updates. And, as always, enjoy.

Itra Xoldith smiled to her pilot as she took a few backwards steps towards the old stone castle nearby, her feline ears tilted towards the building.

“You sure you don’t want to come in, Jess?”

“I think I’d rather wait with the ship, if that’s alright with you, Itty,” Jess shrugged. “You know how people don’t typically agree with me.”

“If you’re sure… I’ll only be an hour, two at most. Whatever it was I sensed is close at hand.”

“Just give me a call if we need to make a quick exit.”

The half-zygerrian female gave a salute to her friend, then turned to saunter towards Maz Kanata’s palace. She’d been here before, but not in some time, and never without her Master at her side. Still, Ahsoka had indicated full confidence in her abilities when she’d sent her off.

Entering the cantina, Itra immediately felt herself settle into the habits she’d picked up. She moved through the space, scanning slowly, allowing her senses to guide her.

“Is there someone in particular you’re looking for, Jedi Itra?” Maz’s voice asked.

Itra turned, a wide grin on her face as she spied the palace’s owner, her canines flashing.

“Maz. I’m wondering if you’ve sensed what it is that’s brought me here,” the young Jedi said, crossing to where the old Force-Sensitive female sat at a table towards the back.

“I’m not sure. That would depend on what it is _you’ve_ sensed, young one. As I’m sure you remember, I’ve never had much luck with premonitions like you and that Grand Master of yours have.”

Itra smirked. “I never said anything about premonitions, Maz. Only Grand Master has those, that I know of. This is nothing more than a feeling.”

The ancient female peered up at her. “And this 'feeling' is something that is troubling you. Something more than your normal troubles, child. Tell me. Perhaps I can help.”

Itra dropped down onto the bench besides her. “Have you ever felt as though time is running out? I don’t know what it is, exactly, but lately… time has been moving quicker. Kind of.”

“That happens when you grow older, child. As someone who has experienced much of it, I can tell you first hand, the older you are the quicker it goes by.”

“That isn’t quite it, Maz. It’s something else. As though something is coming, but I’m not - “

They both turned towards the doors of the cantina as they swung open.

“Wait here,” Maz said. “I’ll be right back.”

The female pushed herself up from the table. She called out a name. _Han Solo._

Itra knew that name. And a presence she felt accompanying him, she recognized that one, too. She hadn’t felt it since she was a child, but she knew it all the same. She knew, too, that it was tied to the feeling that had brought her here to Takodana.

She stared at the group that Maz led towards their table. There at the front was Han Solo, the man she knew. He’d aged, but most everyone she knew had. There was a dark skinned young man, and a droid, and -

The young woman in the group stared at Itra, brows scrunching as they halted at the table. For a long moment, the two stared at one another, until the others clearly thought the silence was turning uncomfortable. Or rather, one felt it was.

“Xoldith. Does your _Master_ know you’re here?” Solo asked.

Itra dragged her gaze away from the girl. Smirking at the smuggler, she leaned back in her seat. “As a matter of fact, she does. The question is, when is the last time your _wife_ knew where you were?”

Maz rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Han. I expect that much from her, but you are an adult. Sit, all of you. Itra, you know Han. And I’m sure you’ve crossed paths with the droid before," Maz nodded to BB-8. Itra affirmed this with a smile at the little white and orange sphere before Maz continued, gesturing to the strangers. "This is Finn and Rey.”

Itra’s gaze once more settled on the girl - _Rey_. She felt so familiar... “Yes, I know the droid. Poe Dameron’s, I believe. If BB-8 is here, then the pilot can’t be too far behind.”

“We were with Poe and the Jedi, Ben Solo - “ Finn began.

“ _Oh_ ,” Itra said, brows rising. “I understand what’s happening now.”

“That feeling you had?” Maz asked.

“Yes. If you’ll all excuse me for a moment, I must check something,” Itra pardoned herself, sliding out of the booth and slipping into the nearby stairwell.

It had quickly become clear to her what had happened, and what was going to happen. The mission Ben had left on so quickly not two days earlier - it had been to find this girl, Rey, who was clearly Force Sensitive. How else would Itra have been able to recognize her as someone she’d met before? And something had happened to separate the objective - Rey - from the Jedi, and now -

A loud crash came from the main room of the cantina, followed by blaster shots and shouting.

_And now the First Order is here for the girl,_ Itra rolled her eyes, nodding to herself. She should have realized sooner.

Itra tapped her wrist comm. “Jess? Jess, come in. The First Order is here. Start up the engines, and get into the air. Take out as many of them as you can. I suspect you’ll have backup from our dear friend Poe before too long.”

“ _I’m on it. Be careful down there, Itty_ ,” Jess’s voice crackled back, causing Itra to sigh dramatically at Jess's use of the nickname.

Itra dropped the cloak she wore, then reached over her shoulders as she reentered the main room of the cantina. She drew two lightsabers from where they’d been clasped vertically between her shoulders - two more remained secured in their clasps, stacked horizontally against her low back. She rolled her neck, her ears perking as she ignited the two sabers in her hands, stepping between the table she’d recently left and the first squad of troopers plowing their way through the packed cantina.

“Might I suggest you take our friends out the back door, Maz? And may I apologize in advance for the state your palace may be in at the end of this. It may get messy,” Itra told the old female as she sauntered past.

“Just keep them busy, Itra. And try not to destroy the place if you can - I know how you get carried away. The rest of you, quickly now. Follow me.”

Itra’s lazily twirled the rose-hued twin sabers in her hands as she stepped into full view of the storm troopers. Around them, the cantina’s patrons had either lay injured or dying, or were fleeing out the exit. The First Order troops paused as they lay eyes on her.

“Might I suggest we take this outside, boys? I’d like to give you some chance at besting me, no matter how small a chance that may be.”

In answer, they raised their weapons.

Itra grinned wickedly. “I was hoping you might say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here we are. I hope ya'll enjoyed it, I'd love any sort of feedback you may have! I'll try to post when I can, but it may be a while.


	11. Just Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to lose Chapter Title Ideas, but I've started with them so now I can't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have been following since the beginning will have likely noticed the change in title from "We'll Be the Stars" to "The Kids Aren't Alright."
> 
> Long Explanation: SPOILERS
> 
> Short ("short") Explanation: I had an epiphany. You'll probably understand later on.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy.

”Who exactly was that?” Rey asked as Maz led the group down a back hallway, deeper into the stone palace. _And why do I feel like I know her from somewhere?_

“That would be Itra. She’s a terror, if you ask me. Half-zygerrian, hence the ears. And the claws,” Han explained, glancing back over his shoulder as they ran.

“Friend of yours?” Finn asked, brow raised in Han’s direction.

“Are you asking that because she’s a Jedi? I’m not friends with every - “

“No, he’s asking because you _know_ her. Honestly, Han, you have not changed in the slightest,” Maz chastised. “Now stop bickering and open that door,” she instructed, indicating the exit.

“Did you see how many lightsabers she had?” Finn whispered to Rey as Han shouldered open the heavy door with a grunt.

Rey nodded. The Jedi they’d briefly been introduced to had had four of them strapped to her back. “Do you think she and Ben know one another?”

“Itra and Ben Solo trained together on occasion when they were Padawans,” Maz cut into the conversation. 

_Oh?_

“If you would,” she continued, nodding to the doorway. “We really must be getting out of here before those troopers come searching for you. I feel that they wouldn’t be very pleased to see any of us a the moment, especially since we are helping you to escape.”

The door led them to a stairwell spiraling up through the earth, emptying out at the back of the stone palace. The group emerged into sunlight, blinking at the sudden brightness after the dim of the underground tunnel, just in time for another round of explosions to go off as TIE fighters swooped low, strafing the structure.

“Where is your ship?” Maz shouted over the increasingly loud noises of battle taking place at the front of the building as they came around the side.

“It _was_ on the landing field!” Han shouted, gesturing towards said space, where there was nothing remaining but rubble.

Maz muttered something under her breath, then turned to Rey, reaching up to take the girl’s hands into her own. “Rey, listen to me. No matter what happens, you do not let them sway you, understand? If they take you, you do not give in, you hear? You have more power than you know, and only you can decide what to do with it. Do not let them take that choice away from you.”

“Maz… I don’t understand,” Rey said, eyes flicking over the ancient woman’s face as she clasped her hands. “Is it - “

“Itra!” Maz shouted, and suddenly the Jedi was there before them, ears up and eyes bright. “Protect her with your life, you hear me? Go!”

“What about - “ Rey began to protest, turning towards Finn and Han, but Itra had grabbed her arm and was tugging her away, towards the trees at the edge of the clearing. Finn moved as if to follow, but then Chewbacca was there, reaching an arm out to stop him.

“I know you’ll probably hate me for saying this, but you’re the one they’re after,” Itra shouted over the sound of a blaster shot slamming into stone above their heads.

“Why would I hate you for saying that? I already know that!” Rey yelled, taking control of her speed so that Itra wouldn’t have to drag her. Both hands free again, Itra ignited her twin sabers once more, swinging them deftly to block any stray blaster bolts headed their way.

“Right. Of course you did. What I meant by it was that your friends? They’re not important. The First Order doesn’t care about them.”

“I know that too!” Rey snapped impatiently. “Though I don’t appreciate the implication at their lack of value. Would you care to tell me something that I actually don’t know?”

They both came to a sudden stop, digging their heels in, twisting and leaning to avoid a blast as it slammed into the ground only feet away. Itra pointed quickly, reaching out to grab hold of Rey once more and propel her forward. “Hurry!”

“Where exactly are we going? That would be a good place to start, considering how little of an idea I have of that!” Rey shouted after a moment.

“I’m hoping that we can make it under cover and then I can call my pilot to come get us?” Itra said, mouth twisting in a grimace at how it came out.

“Why are you saying it like its a question?” Rey shot back quickly.

“Because I’m not entirely sure that she’s not preoccupied at the moment!” Itra said, throwing one hand up to indicate the air-fight above them.

They at last made it beneath the trees, both slowing to maneuver through the thick undergrowth. They moved in relative silence for several minutes, each too busy trying to keep one eye on each other and the opposite on where they were stepping. Itra had draw her lightsabers once more, but didn't ignite them.

“Do all Jedi have pilots?” Rey asked once the din of the battle had begun to fade behind them.

“What?” Itra asked, ears flicking back and forth as she listened for sounds of pursuit.

“Ben has one - Poe - and you said you have one - “

Itra came to a halt, laughing. “Ben has Poe, because somehow he skipped out on the piloting skills gene. Which is hilarious, considering who his parents and grandparents are.”

Rey looked at her with confusion. “I don’t know what you mean by that. Other than the fact that Han Solo is a very good pilot - and having heard that Ben is not.”

“No, Ben is not. At all. He’s a rarity. I’ll explain later. If there is a later,” she added, running her thumbs over the lightsabers she still clasped tightly in her hands before tucking them back into their clasps over her shoulders. Itra reached over to place a hand on Rey’s back, gently pushing her forward while continuing to look over her shoulder. She stiffened suddenly, head whipping around to look with wide eyes back the way they had come.

“Is someone coming?” Rey asked, fear rising in her tone.

“Yes. We need to hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be up (maybe) this weekend.


	12. Seven Devils (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is broken up into multiple perspectives. Just an FYI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a question. Who would lead the Knights of Ren if Ben didn't become Kylo?

“Run!”

Rey had hesitated when Itra had pushed the cool metal of a lightsaber hilt into her grasp before shoving her ahead.

“What about you?”

Itra had drawn two others, igniting them in an instant. “Maz said to protect you. You’re the one that matters, Rey. They can’t take you. I’ll keep them occupied - I’ll try and call Jess - she’ll meet you just ahead - keep going until you make it to the clearing!”

“But - “

“Go!” she shouted, already turning to face the dark-hooded men who came crashing through the undergrowth.

Rey ran.

* * *

Ben dropped from Poe’s wing, flipping in the air to cut down the pair of troopers immediately below him as he landed. The fighter roared away, followed by the rest of it’s squadron - they’d arrived moments after Poe and Ben had exited hyperspace, sent by none other than Ben’s own mother, Senator Skywalker.

Turning, he spotted his father, back to back with Chewbacca, and Finn nearby, all three fighting for their lives. He twisted, slicing his way towards his friends. As he reached them, there seemed to be a lull in the battle. The four of them paused, all breathing heavily and looking about as a handful of Storm Troopers suddenly began to back away and run towards their shuttle.

_“Objective has been completed. Pull out!”_

* * *

 

The only explanation was that Itra had been overwhelmed. Suddenly, the black-cloaked men were surrounding Rey, and she struggled to ignite the saber that Itra had pressed into her palm. Her thumb slipped off the switch the first time, before clicking it on. A vibrant teal burst out, and she spun around, holding it out before her as the knot tightened.

Two of the six parted, allowing a seventh to enter the ring.

“Where’s Itra? What have you done with her?” she yelled, facing this one head on, guessing him to be the leader.

A flutter of remorse rolled off of him, before it was quickly clamped down. “You’ve given my brothers so much trouble these last days,” he purred beneath his mask.

With a jolt, she realized he hadn’t been there on Jakku. And if he was indeed the leader of these Knights, then things must be more serious than she’d thought if he were here himself to collect her.

“What do you want?” she asked, angry at herself for the waver in her voice.

“Oh, my dear. I thought that was quite obvious. I want _you_.”

With a wave of his hand, Rey’s eyes rolled up, the saber falling from her grasp and shutting off. One of the Knights stepped forward, easily catching her as her limbs went limp.

“Take her to the shuttle,” he commanded, turning to look back, deeper into the forest as they began to file past.

* * *

Ben stared in confusion, which only increased as he saw a streak rush into his peripheral vision. It transformed into Itra Xoldith, Master Tano’s old Padawan, and she was sprinting out of the forest in pursuit of -

“REY!” Finn shouted.

Without considering, Ben was running too, blind to anything else around him as the Knights of Ren began to board their ship, Rey’s limp form hanging over the shoulder of one of their number. And there, at the back of the line, the mask he knew all too well, that had been missing for the last few skirmishes between the Republic and the First Order.

Itra hurdled a pile of rubble, and Ben reached out to her over the Force, knowing that of the two of them she was both closer and faster. He did what he could to push her onwards, desperate. When one of the troopers turned to fight her, Ben threw his hand out, shoving him aside with the Force as Itra flew past.

It was then that he realized the ship was already rising into the air, the ramp still hanging open even as it left the ground.

Ben watched as Itra gathered herself, preparing to jump, to get aboard and take on all of the enemies aboard on her own. He watched as she launched, stretching herself as much as possible, fingers only inches away from the lip of the ramp - and then a blaster bolt slammed into her side, and she was tumbling back to the ground.

He came to a halt at her side, dropping to the ground to place a hand on her shoulder.

“Rey,” she said through gritted teeth. “Where’s - “

Ben looked up at the ship as it began to shrink. “No. No, no - “

“Ben, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Itra gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. Her pupils were slitted as she tried to sit up. “I should have been faster, I should have - “

“No, Itra. This isn’t your fault. You did what you could,” he said, trying to convince himself as much as he was her. He pushed down gently on her shoulder. And then he was pulling her arms away from where they’d curled over her wounded abdomen. He forced himself to think only of the task before him, shoving aside the idea that he’d failed, that he was a failure for not keeping Rey out of harms way - but it was only a few seconds before guilt flooded through him.

Rey was gone, and Itra was injured for trying to help.

“It was _him_ , Ben,” Itra swallowed. “It was Cyrin.”

Her voice snapped him back to the current situation. “I know, I - I know. I thought it was him, but - are you _okay_?”

It wasn’t a question about her physical state. She nodded.

Before he could asked anything else, someone else dropped to the ground besides Itra, and Ben looked up to see Jessika’s dark hair fall over her shoulder as she leaned down.

“Itra, _Force_ , I saw you fall and I thought for sure - “ Jess breathed, taking Itra’s hand. “I found your saber in the forest, close to the clearing you told me to meet you at - I heard fighting, and I - _Force_ I thought they’d killed you…”

“I’m still here,” Itra assured her, squeezing her fingers. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Ben felt Poe approach, and rose. They stepped a few feet away.

“Is she going to be okay?” the pilot asked quietly.

“She will be.”

Poe nodded, then looked back over his shoulder. “Ben… Your mother is here. She wants to know what we’re going to do.”

Ben lifted his gaze to see the space that Republic ships had turned into a make-shift landing zone at the edge of what was now the remains of Maz’s stone palace. The ancient woman stood alone, looking forlornly towards the destruction. His eyes continued on -

And there she was. His mother. His father stood stiffly across from her, and he clamped down on the rising annoyance. Ben’s emotions were too high. He needed to focus.

Turning, he knelt to lift Itra up. Jess fell into step on one side, while Poe took up a place on his other.

“She needs immediate attention,” he instructed the medical droid as he lay her on a gunnery. It gave a noise of affirmation before wheeling her towards one of the ships, Jess following close behind.

Ben walked towards his mother, brushing off Finn as he approached.

“Senator,” he said, drawing himself up. She turned to him immediately, the use of her title and his tone commanding attention. “I would like to request you see to it that Jedi Itra Xoldith is returned to Coruscant and the watchful eye of Master Tano as quickly as possible so she may begin healing and recovering from her wound.”

Leia’s brows furrowed, with concern and curiosity. “And where will you be going, Master Solo?”

He looked towards where the ship - _Cyrin’s ship_ \- carrying Rey had disappeared. He felt as though he’d been punched in the gut. “I’m going after Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential break from the main action next time as I work on developing that part of the plot. I'll try and have something up in the next week.


	13. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I'm finally finishing catching up on Clone Wars, I realized that as much as I love Rexsoka, I also really love Luxsoka. Sue me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing that what started off as a happy, fluffy AU is quickly turning to... well. Not so happy-fluffy.
> 
> I don't know what happened.

Ahsoka stood in the hall that wound through the office level of the senate building, hands clasped behind her back as she tried to keep herself busy staring at artwork she’d seen dozens of times before throughout the years.

She wasn’t supposed to be here, not with everything going on at the Temple in the wake of the attack on Takodana, and Itra currently in the medical wing being treated for a blaster wound. Especially because the first thing the girl had said to her old Master upon returning was _I saw him_. Itra's one time friend, a boy she'd trained along side for years before defecting to the Dark Side, and subsequently the First Order. Her emotional turmoil had been clear the instant Ahsoka had entered the room. But.

She  _needed_ to see the Senator from Onderon. When Padme had mentioned he’d returned after being away for so long - and perhaps it only seemed like so long, since every other time he’d been at Senate in the last who knew how many years, she’d been away on a mission - Ahsoka shucked her responsibilities at the soonest possible moment.

Ducking her head, she began to fidget. What if he didn’t want to see her? It had been nearly a decade since they’d spoken face to face, and nearly as long since they’d spoken at all. Even then, things had always been tense, on the verge of returning to what it had been over half a century before. Ever since she’d decided to return to her life as a Jedi. They’d built up walls, stepped lightly around one another, each afraid to reignite that argument that had nearly torn them apart when they were so young.

 

_“You’re going back?” he’d said. It came out as a statement, but Ahsoka knew it was a question - a question of her reasons, not of the action itself._

_“I have to. They need me,” she’d shrugged._

_Five months had passed since Order 66. Ahsoka had gone with Padme, at Anakin’s instruction, to protect her until he was able to join them. Their twins, Luke and Leia, had been born. In the chaos that came after the attempted massacre of the Jedi, many of the Senate had fled the planet for their own home worlds._

_But Lux had come to Naboo, to seek out Ahsoka. And now he was leaving, to make the long journey home to Onderon. He’d asked her to go with her. To leave the Jedi Order behind, like her intention had been before the Clones had turned on the Jedi._

_“But do you_ want _this?”_

_She raised her head, turning to stare at him. “What do you mean? I’m a Jedi, Lux. This is my duty. This is what I was trained to do - this is what I was_ born _to do.”_

_They stood alone out on the terrace, the sun sitting out above the lake. The rest of the house was still just waking, the day still young._

_“Less than a year ago you came to me saying you were done with it,” he reminded her, voice low. “That you were going to leave it all behind. And you did.”_

_His voice had grown sharper as he spoke, and Ahsoka could feel her frustration increase. “I want to go with you, Lux. I want to_ be _with you. But I_ can’t _. My duty is to the Republic. To the Jedi.”_

_“Why can’t you do both? Anakin has - Obi-wan has! Why can’t you?” he yelled._

_“Because that’s not what you’re asking from me!” she shouted, hands clenched into fists. “You’re asking me to leave it completely - and have you seen how their lives have nearly been ruined because of trying to balance both? Anakin was nearly swayed to the Dark side! And Obi-wan couldn’t - he couldn’t - “_

_Ahsoka couldn’t bring herself to say it._ He’d failed to protect the woman he loved. _Not everyone was lucky enough, like Anakin seemed to be, to both be a Jedi and be with the person he loved the most._

_“I couldn’t stand it if something were to happen to you, Lux. And as long as Palpatine - as long as Lord Sidious and the Sith are out there, you’re in danger. We all are.”_

_“You think I care about that? You think that I would let something like that stop me from - “_

_“You’re not listening!”_

_The tile of the terrace beneath them cracked, and they both jumped back, surprised._

_Lux lifted his eyes from the shattered stone, frustration in his eyes. “Then maybe you shouldn't bother.”_

_Ahsoka sucked in a sharp breath as he turned and stormed away. She didn’t stop him. In the end, she knew a little heartbreak in the present would save her from the wreckage that she would face if she were to let herself love him and then have him be snatched away._

_When she arrived at dinner that night, fully prepared to ask to try and talk things through again, she found his seat at the table absent._

_“Where is Senator Bonteri?” she asked softly, afraid they might hear the hoarseness in her voice from her attempts to not cry if she spoke too loud._

_“He left this afternoon - did he not tell you?” Anakin asked, genuine concern on his face._

_Ahsoka felt that splintering inside her._ It’s for the best _, she reminded herself sternly._

_Not trusting her voice, she shook her head. She’d been told he wasn’t leaving until the next day._

_“Oh, Ahsoka,” Padme sighed, rising to draw the Togruta into her arms. Anakin looked like he wanted to drag Lux back and pummel him._

_“Why are you both being so… protective?”_ Like you’re my parents.

_“We know how much he means to you - what you mean to each other.”_

_“How close you are,” Anakin supplied._

_Ahsoka drew herself out of Padme’s arms. “Well you’re mistaken,” she said, all emotion gone from her words. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m not feeling hungry anymore.”_

_Before either of them could answer, she’d turned on her heel to return to her room._

 

Behind her, the door to the office slid open, and the senator’s assistant poked her head out. “He’s just finishing his last meeting of the day. If you would come in and sit in the waiting area, you’d be much more comfortable.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath. “Thank you,” she murmured with a dip of her head before following the assistant into the exterior chamber of the office. After the young woman excused herself to see to the senator, the door leading further into the office sliding shut behind her, Ahsoka wandered over to the curved window showing off Coruscant’s evening skyline.

Her mind raced. She closed her eyes, hoping to find some sense of peace through reaching out to the Force. It came almost easily, settling over her as she breathed in and out.

“ - apologies for the wait, Master Jedi - “ a voice began as the portal hissed once more.

Ahsoka’s eyes flicked open as she heard him stumble to a halt.

“Ahsoka?” he asked, voice light with disbelief.

She turned, almost afraid of what she’d find in his face when she saw it - _would he hate her? Even after all this time, after everything they’d done to slowly rebuild some semblance of a professional relationship? Would he not want to try again, to really, truly start over?_

_Would he refuse to help her when she needed it?_

The look in his gaze erased all her fears, all her doubts. It felt like when she had been reunited with Rex after years and years - as though all the bad blood and verbal attacks had dissolved. The forgiveness was there, though he may not express it verbally, and that was all she could ask. She knew, without a doubt, that the help she needed, he would give. If he never spoke to her again after, she would find a way to move on again.

“Lux,” she found herself smiling. _What if it had been him instead of Rex all these years?_

She forced the thought away. She had, once in her life, loved both men, in very different ways. That wasn’t something that needed to be considered right now.

“Ahsoka,” he repeated, clearing his throat. He looked like the unsure boy she’d known, once upon a time, instead of the confident man he’d become over the years. “What… what are you doing here?”

He’d stopped, several feet away. She didn’t move, respecting his obvious desire for space between them, his anxiousness reflecting her own at being alone in a room with just the two of them. No one there to intervene.

“Lux,” she breathed out. “I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I don't know where I was going with this a whole lot except that Ahsoka and Lux needed to be still working out some sort of conflict. For reasons.


	14. Knights on Starkiller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And hey, more Knights of Ren get names!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know it just sort of happened. I'm at the part where I'm struggling with chapter to chapter, but I swear, the stuff I have planned for later on is good and I'm really looking forward to sharing it with all of you.

Fyaar of the Knights of Ren slammed his helmet down onto the bench, causing his fellow Knights to turn with varying degrees of annoyance. His tendencies of having dramatic flare had caused them enough trouble in the last months for them to have much sympathy for him in the face of failure. Failure that _Cyrin_ would no doubt hold over his head for the rest of his miserable, worthless life. Alebre, Cyrin’s second, shot Fyaar a murderous look.

Fyaar sneered. Cyrin was the favorite, always had been. His ability with the Force was stronger than any of theirs, but that didn’t mean he was a good _leader_. He disappeared, for weeks at a time, leaving Snoke’s wrath to fall on the others, who in turn backlashed by dumping it on Fyaar. Disappointment had _always_ fallen on him.

Even before, when they still resided on that back-water planet, following the teachings of that prat of a Jedi, Skywalker, Cyrin had always flourished where Fyaar failed. Had been at the top of their class, alongside the prodigy, Ben Solo, and that Zygerrian bastard, Xoldith.

When Snoke had spoken to him over a holo-com, asked him to join his Knights of Ren, Fyaar had at last felt as though he had won, as though he had finally bested Cyrin at something - only to discover that the other boy had been in league with Snoke for months, had been hand selected to lead the Sith Lord’s Knights.

His little pet.

Fyaar spat, shoving his way past the others, ignoring their dark murmurs behind his back. Alebre's burning eyes followed him, scorching a hole in his back. Fyaar ignored him. He’d show them. He’d show all of them.

Cyrin would still be meeting with Snoke, on how to proceed with the Jakku girl. The one who was apparently worth Cyrin actually showing up for a mission. Perhaps he’d pay the brat a visit, teach her what it meant to go up against the _real_ power of the Dark Side.

“And where might you be going?” a voice asked casually.

Fyaar turned sharply, dark eyes finding the pale face of Hux. The red-haired man was studying his finger nails.

“Why do you care?” Fyaar growled.

Hux’s gaze flicked up. “I may not be your commander, but I still outrank you, _Ren_. And as your superior officer, I expect you to give me an answer.”

Fyaar’s rage bubbled. His lip curled in a snarl, and he took a threatening step forward - only to be Force-pushed against the wall. Cyrin sighed, sauntering around the corner, Alebre on his heels. Releasing his hold on the other Knight, Cyrin jerked his head down the hall. “Go to your quarters, Fyaar,” his voice grated from beneath his mask.

The Knight’s fists tightened at his sides.

“Fyaar. Go to your quarters. That is a direct order,” Cyrin said, his voice dangerously low.

Fyaar shot one more murderous look at Hux, then stormed off.

 

Cyrin watched the other Knight stomp away, before turning to Hux. “He didn’t harm you, did he? I’d hate to have to punish him for something so petty.”

Hux shot him a withering glare, before his gaze darted towards Alebre hovering to the side. “I am just fine, thank you. I suspect he was going to play with your new prize,” he said coldly.

“Well then I suppose I must thank you for holding him up,” Cyrin said sarcastically, turning on his heel to sweep down the hall. Alebre fell into step behind him.

“You got her?” Hux asked suddenly, causing Cyrin to pause. “You got the girl Snoke’s been after? Even though she caused your men so much trouble?”

Cyrin looked over his shoulder, giving a brief nod. “I don’t know what their problem was, before. It was almost too easy.”

With that, he walked away, purpose in his step as he turned one corner, and then another, noting as stormtroopers quickly fled from his path wherever he went. All the way, Alebre trailed him. He passed several portals, before coming to a halt besides one with a posted guard. Without a word, the man stationed there tapped a command into the panel at his side, and the door hissed open. Alebre moved to take up a position at the opposite side of the portal, arms folded across his chest. Cyrin entered the room.

The girl was awake.

 

The room she was in was sparsely furnished, and she’d woken a few minutes before on a bunk against one wall. Rey’s head jerked up when she heard the door slide open. A tall man cloaked in black, his face hidden behind a mask, stepped in. One of the Knights. She leapt to her feet, but made no move to run.

He came to a halt, several feet away, and the door snapped shut again.

For several moments, neither of them spoke, too busy studying one another. His mask reminded her of a bird of prey, the nose piece narrow and hooked at the end.

“Do you know why you’re here?” he asked at last.

“Snoke wants to bring me to the Dark side,” she said. Her voice shook. “Where are we?”

“Starkiller. An artificial planet, the home base of the First Order.”

“What happened to Itra?”

A wave of remorse rolled off of him, similar to the one she’d felt in the forest on Takodana. though it quickly disappeared as he clamped down on it. “She’s fine,” he murmured. “You have my word.”

“How can I trust the word of a monster behind a mask?”

He reached up, pulled the helm off.

Rey sucked in a sharp breath. His face, dark and bird-like in structure. He looked beautiful. And somehow, she knew it wasn’t real.

“You want to see a monster?” he asked, voice quivering. “I’ll show you a monster.”

Rey didn’t move.

After a moment, his face seemed to ripple, the image distorting to reveal twin scars slashing over one eye, leaving it white with blindness. His skin wasn’t just dark - it was blue. His brown hair transformed into dull golden feathers.

“What… what are you? You’re not…”

“Omwati and Ayrou ancestry,” he said through gritted teeth. As though he hated what he was. “Avian humanoid.”

“Why do you say it like that?”

He looked away, his blind side facing her. “The First Order has no love lost for lesser species,” he murmured. “I was lucky enough that they’ve accepted me.”

“You know that they’re wrong,” she insisted, rising from her seat. “You - “

He slammed her back into the chair with a flick of his wrist. “Do not pretend to know me or my thoughts.”

Suddenly he was before her, fingertips resting lightly against her forehead. “Do you know how much you’re worth, Rey? To either side? You could end this war, if you just choose a side.”

“Get. Out,” she said through her teeth, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, fighting against his presence in her mind.

“You have so much potential…” he crooned, slowly withdrawing.

She took the opportunity presented, shoving her way into his head. “Why do you do this?” she asked, tears slipping down her face for her efforts. “I can see it - I know you care about Itra, and Ben. I know that, at some point, you were at least friends, if not more. I know that there is no possible way you believe in the vision of the First Order.”

He gasped, forcing her out of his mind, his defenses slamming down like a wall. He was bent double, staring at her with something strange in his eye. “You shouldn’t be able to do that. No one can do that.”

She flinched, taken aback. _No one had gotten into his head like that before. He’d figured out a way to close himself off, completely. And yet…_

“Why?” she breathed. “How?” _Why has no one else? How have you been able to do this, to keep all others out? And how have I gotten through?_

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you. How is a monster like me supposed to trust anyone? Let alone a girl determined to be my enemy.” He turned away, and when he faced her again his face had reconstructed to it’s perfect version, and he’d lifted his helmet.

“Come with me.”

Rey rose to her feet, cautious at his sudden shift in mood.

“Where are we going?”

“I wish to find out what made it so difficult for my men to apprehend you on Jakku.”

“Did they not tell you? I had the help of a Jedi.”

“You had that on Takodana as well, and yet here we are.”

“How do I know - “

“That I won’t kill you? _Rey_ , I would have already. You have every right to be wary. However. We have you here for a reason. The more you listen and do as your told, the easier this will be. All will be revealed in good time. And in time… perhaps you will see the ways of the Dark Side.”

Rey glowered. “Not likely, but by all means. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I appreciate all of you. Sit tight, it may be a while before I can get something out again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! Long time no see! I'm so terribly sorry, that it's been so long but inspiration was lacking and then a lot of stuff kept me busy for a while. Any ways. It won't be regular updating, but I'm going to try and add more whenever I can.

Ben stood behind Itra where she sat in the pilot's seat. Her ribs were wrapped over where she'd been wounded on Takodana. If she felt any pain, she was hiding it well. Ben had argued with her about coming with them, until she'd reminded him that he didn't know how to pilot. Through the view port, below them lay the planet known as Starkiller.

"Why can't we just go down there and get her?" Ben asked impatiently. They'd been sitting out here for nearly an hour.

"Because Cyrin is down there, along with Force knows how many troopers and other weapons that they've been developing." Itra sounded worn. She always did, when it came to Cyrin.

"Excuse me, Master Xoldith? But if I may - "

"Who invited you along again?" Itra asked, twisting to stare at Finn. "I thought you were supposed to have gone with the Senator?"

Finn scowled. "Rey is my friend, too."

Itra twisted back to face forward. "Don't make friends before you know who they really are, kid."

"Itra..." Ben warned. He shouldn't have bothered. As soon as they'd seen Cyrin on Takodana, he knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped about it. It had been years, and she'd moved on - they all had - but as soon as it was brought back up in any way, it was like they were kids watching their friend betray them all over again.

"Oh, like you don't agree with me. Cyrin was one of us once, remember? If he could turn, anyone can. Rey Kenobi is no exception."

Ben sighed, reaching to rest a hand on her shoulder. She tensed at the contact for a brief instant before slumping.

"He was my friend too."

"I know. I was there. I know what it did to you to watch him and the others turn." She looks up at him with her turquoise eyes. "I'm not going to let it happen again."

Finn looks between the two of them. "So... what's the plan?"

"You worked down there, didn't you?" Ben asked, looking the ex-trooper up and down.

"Yeah. I did. I - I might know where they're keeping her," he offered.

"What about weapons? Troop numbers?" Itra asked, reaching forward as she spoke to begin hitting buttons and controls on the console before her.

"It's all in my report to the Senator - " Finn began.

"Yeah, well we don't have access to that at the moment. So I need you to tell me what we're going up against. Why create an artificial planet?" Itra asked, stopping to look back at him again.

"It's a weapon."

"What about the weapons?" Ben asked.

"No. The planet. The entire thing is a weapon," Finn said.

 Ben and Itra look at one another, then at Finn, then at each other again.

"You don't think - " Itra breathed.

"I do," Ben nodded. "Call my mother. We might need back up."

* * *

Rey spat out a mouthful of saliva and blood, picking herself up off of the training room floor. Across from her, Cyrin was idly spinning the heavy staff he'd elected to use to test her. At the edges of the arena around them, the other Knights of Ren looked on with varying expressions of boredom. Alebre, who seemed to be the only one showing remote interest, shifted on his feet.

Rey lifted the staff she'd been given, fighting against her weariness. She was stronger than this, never mind that the majority of sleep she'd gotten in the last few days had been when Cyrin had used the Force to pull her into unconsciousness.

"That all you got?" she asked, shaking herself before settling back into a defensive position.

Cyrin sighed. "If you want me to spend the rest of the day beating you to a pulp until you pass out, then I will. But that is not why I brought you here. You have access to the Force. Use it."

Rey scowled. She wanted to shout at him that she didn't know how, but watching the Knights surrounding them, she knew that wasn't an option. It was a weakness that they would exploit without a second thought. She was already at a disadvantage here, surrounded by the enemy on all sides.

She'd figured it out before, when Cyrin had pried into her head. She could figure it out now.

This time, when Cyrin came at her, he threw out his hand - and she mirrored him, ripping a wall of power from the Force and pushing back. He made a sound of approval, and if he weren't wearing his mask, she would hazard a guess there was a grin on his face.

She continued to worm her way forward, sending a thread of thought darting through his defenses. In her mind was what she'd glimpsed before -

_"Cyrin, wait up!" Itra laughed, racing after the avian padawan. He looked back, his face breaking into a smile to see her easily climb up the rocky path towards him, Ben following behind at a slower pace._

_"You climb too slow!" he called down to them._

_"Says the one who practically flew to the top!" Ben laughed from below._

Rey reached into his mind now, and another image flashed across her mind.

 _It was dark, and the rain came down in torrents. He didn't know where his friends were, only that they weren't among the bodies strewn about him and the others. Lightning flashed, and through the black he saw Fyaar drag a small padawan -_ that was her -  _towards the other Knights._

_"Fyaar. Release the child. She's too young."  
_

_"Snoke will want her. She is strong."_

_"Release the girl!" Itra snarled, dropping onto Fyaar from above and tackling him to the ground. Ben appeared out of the darkness then, scooping the little girl up and slinging her onto his back as Itra rolled free to stand at his side, both of them wielding their light sabers._

_Cyrin held out an arm towards the other Knights._

_"Kill them!" Fyaar snarled._

_"You are not in command," another of the Knights snapped._

_Cyrin continued to face his friends, his emotions a turmoil. And then the Master appeared, and the Knights all shrunk away. Cyrin met his gaze, and an understanding flickered between them._

_"We're leaving," Cyrin commanded._

_Master Skywalker watched them go in silence._

Rey was shoved back out of Cyrin's head, and she found herself held in the air by his hand around her throat.

"Do not do that ever again. Do you understand?"

She kicked him in the chest, and he released her, stepping back.

"Why?" she asked, voice raw.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Because the Dark Side always beckons. And when you accept it, the things you can do..."

She shook her head. "You don't really believe that."

"A long time ago, perhaps not. But soon, you will too. Your first test is approaching. Allow the Dark Side in. You've already begun to. I can feel it, Rey. We all can. Your anger, your hatred for us... let it take over."

She didn't mean to let it, but her emotions took over.

"See how easy it is?" Cyrin purred.

Rey's gaze flicked towards him.

"Don't you want to know what it's like to be unstoppable? To never have to fear those who come after you, because you can best them?"

Rey's eyes narrowed, and her chin lifted a little. "This test... what do you have in mind?"

Once more, though the mask obscured his face, Rey had the sense that Cyrin was grinning.

* * *

 

Ben and Finn stepped out of the transport and onto the snowy surface of Starkiller. Overhead, Poe and Jess flew in with the rest of their squadron, targeting the area of the planet that had been drawing in large amounts of energy across their scanners.

 A second transport, one all too familiar to Ben, landed nearby. The Falcon settled onto the surface, and moments later the ramp came down, spitting out Han and Chewie.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Ben asked, looking towards the pair as they approached.

"We've got a planet to take down. Figured you'd be too busy getting that kid to have time," Han shrugged. "Besides. Luke's still one up on me in this count. I can't let him beat me."

Ben rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Fine. Just - be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, Ben. I'll be just fine. I promise."

The group raced for the nearest entrance to the base, led by Finn. Once inside, Finn pointed down one hallway.

"Mr. Solo, sir. You'll want to head that way to the reactor."

Han and Chewie immediately took off in that direction.

"Ben, we've gotta go this way. The detention cells - "

Ben grabbed Finn and shoved him behind him as a trio in black stepped around the corner, headed by Fyaar.

"Looking for something, Benny boy?" Fyaar cooed, igniting his light saber.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ya'll remember that fight on Starkiller?  
> Yeah. Here's this universe's version...

Rey felt strong as she stood in the forest, her clothes exchanged for a black robe like the Knights of Ren. Cyrin stood a few feet off, the snow falling quicker now as night came. Beneath them, the planet was quaking.

She shouldn't feel strong. She should feel exhausted. Bruised and battered. But, with the Force flowing through her, now that she had opened herself to it... She felt power. It was calling to her, begging her to open herself completely, to let it flood in.

Cyrin seemed to sense this desire, and turned to look at her. She met his gaze through the mask and helmet he wore. For a brief instant, she imagined she could see his blind eye, gazing sightlessly at her.

"If you complete this test, you will prove yourself not only to me, but to the Supreme Leader. He will welcome you with open arms, and we can progress with your training without delay."

"And if I fail?" she asked, setting her shoulders back.

"You'll be dead. Someone is coming. Go."

Rey turned to follow the direction he was now facing, and reached out across the Force, feeling for the thrum of life. She latched onto the first trace she felt, then stalked off through the trees. Cyrin turned another direction, his focus on the hum of a transport's engine. He moved silently towards the sound.

Rey continued on her path, drawing power as she went, ready to strike whomever was waiting for her. The Force was begging her to be unleashed, on anyone and everyone.

Through the trees, two dark shapes appeared, silhouetted by a red glow. She rolled her shoulders, smirking. Alebre saw her first, and called the other two off. Ben was on the ground before them, on his knees, his light saber out of his reach in the snow bank. He looked up at her approach, and she grinned, that power crackling inside of her once more.

His face showed hope for a split second before it evaporated, his shoulders slumping.

"On your feet," she purred. "Let's make this interesting."

* * *

 

Finn ran ahead of Han and Chewie, the Knight someone behind them in pursuit. Ben had sent him after Han to help with disabling the reactor while he'd dealt with the Knights of Ren, but apparently one had escaped. That or -

But no. If Ben was dead, they were done for. And Rey -

Their ships lay just ahead, at the edge of the forest. Itra was standing at the top of the ramp of hers, hands hovering over the pair of sabers at her hips. Finn's gaze darted towards the treeline, where another of the Knights seemed to float towards the ships. Finn stumbled to a halt, Han and Chewie nearly crashing into him.

"Itra!" Finn shouted.

Her head whipped towards the trio, and her eyes widened.

"Behind you!" she shouted.

They turned, and Han got a few futile shots off with his bowcaster, each bolt deflected by the glowing red saber being weilded by the Knight.

And then Itra was there, her duel sabers whirling.

"Get to the Falcon!" she commanded.

"What about - " Han began to protest.

"Go!" she snarled. "If Ben's alive, I'll find him. I'll get him. You need to get off this damn planet, right now!"

To emphasize her point, the ground beneath them lurched.

"Turrets," Han commanded, grabbing Finn by the arm and hauling him towards the Falcon after Chewie.

Itra stood between the two advancing Knights, waiting, one saber held in front, the other behind.

Ben stumbled through the trees then, shouting at his father still climbing the ramp into the Falcon.

"Go! Now! We'll be right behind you!" he yelled, waving them on.

Itra spared him a glance. "Where's Rey?" she shouted, retreating towards her ship as the Falcon roared to life. The Falcon was in the air by the time the next group of Knights came prowling out of the trees.

Itra's expression crumpled as she recognized the one in front - Rey, with Ben's saber.

Itra tossed him one of her own, pulling another from its place at her back.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Ben looked to her. It had been a long time since he'd heard doubt in her words.

"I don't know," he admitted.

Rey lunged forward from one side, towards Ben, as Fyaar came at Itra from the opposite side. When another of the Knights moved to strike at Ben, Rey threw her hand towards him without a glance, throwing him away with the Force. He slammed into a nearby tree, and fell to the ground in a heap.

"No one touches him," she snarled, looking at the others with a challenge.

Cyrin gave a nod of acknowledgement.

Itra twisted beneath Fyaar's saber, slashing out at him with one saber and then the other, her wound from earlier forgotten in the adrenaline rush of a fight. Ben was busy dodging each of Rey's strikes, hesitating to put his all into it, his internal promise keeping him from intentionally hurting her.

"Ben!" Itra snapped when Fyaar stumbled for a moment. "Stop stopping. She will kill you!"

It was a mistake. Rey slashed down hard at the same moment that Fyaar took advantage of Itra's distraction, his saber cutting down across her less protected back.

For a moment, everything ground to a halt as the two Jedi dropped to their knees. Itra fell forward, barely catching herself on her hands. Ben gasped, hand going up to the burning slash across his face, the terrible pain there and at his shoulder shocking him.

Fyaar cackled, stepping forward and looming over the both of them on the ground. Cyrin took a step towards them.

The Force ripped out of Rey, slamming into Fyaar and shoving him to the ground, pressing down on his windpipe. He clawed at the invisible hands holding him down - and then they were gone, Rey stepping between him and the two wounded Jedi.

"That is quite enough, Fyaar," she said.

He slowly picked himself up, gagging as he sucked air back into his lungs. On his feet, he lurched towards her.

"I see now," he rasped, reigniting his light saber. "You're just like Cyrin. Playing both sides. Thinking you're better than the rest of us. That you're one of them," he spat. "You can die with them, then."

"Fyaar," Cyrin called. "Dear little Rey is correct. That is quite enough."

Fyaar turned to his commander with a snarl. "I'm done following your orders. You're weak. You're all weak. And when I tell the Supreme Leader - "

Cyrin was before him without seeming to have moved, and his saber protruded from Fyaar's back. "You wont be telling him anything," Cyrin cooed.

Fyaar collapsed to the ground. Rey and the two Jedi gaped at Cyrin.

"It's time for you to leave. Before they come looking. Alebre. You're going with them."

"What? No. What about you? I can't leave you. I won't!"

He pulled off his helmet, revealing a startlingly young face - younger even than Rey. Cyrin glanced once towards the three gaping at the boy before striding to Alebre, putting his hands firmly onto the boys shoulders.

"You have to go. They will protect you, and they can continue training you the way I have started. Listen to them. Learn from them."

Alebre dropped his gaze, nodding. And then he hurried forward, ducking to help Itra to her feet as Rey turned to Ben. Rey paused, Ben's arm around her shoulders, to look back at Cyrin.

"Why?"

"You've been in here," Cyrin said, tapping the side of his head. "You'll figure it out. Now go. Before I have to act the way I should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts since October apparently. My bad.


End file.
